The experiment
by Soph G
Summary: One day while in the lab, Arthur, Yao, Tino, Matthew, Kiku and the Varga's brothers accidently drink a life changing solution which makes them pregnant with complete strangers children. They are then forced to live together with the Father's, can love come from this disaster or will this prove too much for the pregnant men? Especially being targets for a strange company. Yaoi mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did then this wouldn't just be a fan fiction! **

**Warnings: Abuse, self harm, dark themes, mpreg.**

**Hi all! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! This idea came to me randomly seeing as I love mpreg so please enjoy! Reviews=love! No flames please~ This is a YAOI fan fiction so if you do not like ManxMan then look away now! There may also be hints of yuri in here too XD**

* * *

Arthur was annoyed. Specifically at a certain pair of brothers named the Vargas brothers. He and his colleagues Kiku, Yao, Tino and Matthew had been trying to get some research done in a lab they had to use instead of their usual one curtsy of Arthur blowing half of the room up. But that wasn't really essential information.

No the fact that both Lovino and Feliciano had been fighting over what to use in the cups of tea they had been making for the researchers seeing as they were guests to Kiku who had been stressed out by their constant arguing and suggested they have some tea. Of course they jumped on the chance and argued further down the room, rummaging through cupboards as the researchers tried to get some progress done before they returned.

Moral of this story is never leave Vargas's unattended. They are like children.

_Feliciano and Lovino_

"Ve~ no Lovi, Kiku needs special tea to calm him down, did you see the look he gave us? Scary~" Feliciano told his brother, glancing over at the concentrated group on the other side of the room before looking back at his brother who had his usual scowl on his face.

"Then what do you suggest?!" Lovino scowled and watched his brothers eyes look blank in thought for a second before he smiled happily and opened the cupboards near him and began searching through numerous vials all labelled with numbers.

"Ve~ they are bound to have amazing tea sweeteners and tastes here! Here let's use these!" Feliciano announced smartly, thinking that because the tea bags and kettle was below said cupboard then of course the researchers were stocked up on new interesting tea! He smiled to himself at his intelligence as he pulled down a tray of test tubes that were marked with different numbers ranging from 1-8.

Lovino continued to scowl but didn't disagree with his brother, he wasn't really concentrating on their conversation as he prepared the tea and thought about what he would eat when he got home… pizza or pasta. Such a difficult choice! One of which required much brain power to process.

"Hmmm… Kiku can have number 4! Arthur 7, Yao 6, Matthew 2, Tino 5! I'll have number 3 and Lovino can have 1! Yummy~ looks tasty!" Feliciano sang to himself as he handed out the tea in a specific order so he could remember who was who. Not knowing how much this would change his life.

_5 weeks later: Arthur_

"I'm… pregnant?" Arthur asked with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the doctor who looked just as amazed as him even with the results in his hand. Arthur couldn't believe it, this had to be a practical joke! He was very much a man thank you very much and he wasn't even in a relationship but according to the doctor he was at least 5 weeks pregnant. "But… how?" Arthur asked quietly still not quite believing it but from the look of the shocked doctor he wouldn't be much help.

Dammit he had only been having nausea… in the morning… double dammit! He got out of his chair quickly, he had to get out of there so that's what he did, he ran from that room and got straight in his car while taking out his phone. Luckily he only lived 10 minutes from the doctor's office that he shared with his older brothers and sister. He began calling Kiku to ask for him to come over straight away but what he heard made him almost crash "Hello? Yao speaking" Yao answered Kiku's phone but Arthur could hear the unmistakable sounds of someone being ill in the background, very much like what happened to him this morning.

"Y-Yao? Can you bring everyone over to mine? I'm trying not to freak out right now. And this may be odd but… bring some pregnancy tests" he hung up without waiting for a response as he pulled into his driveway and noticed that his siblings cars were parked outside. Great they were in.

He rushed into the house and immediately ran to his own room, ignoring his sister shouting after him irritably. He was pregnant. He needed some time to think.

_Yao and gang_

"Why do we have to go over again? And with pregnancy tests of all things?" Kiku asked as Yao drove him, Matthew and Tino to Arthur's armed with a pack of five pregnancy tests. Yao shrugged, feeling just as perplexed with the situation but concentrated on the road in front of him.

"You think he's lost it?" Tino joked lightly as he examined the pregnancy tests before freezing "Wait do you think he got a girl pregnant?!" he asked which made them all freeze in realization as it made sense, Matthew sat with large violet eyes as he fiddled with his glasses nervously.

"H-He didn't mention anything about seeing a woman… but it makes sense" he whispered, the others straining to hear him before glancing at each other in worry.

"No wonder he sounded freaked on the phone, he's too young for a baby" Yao commented, worrying his lip at the thought. Would that mean he'd have to babysit? He almost groaned at the thought.

"Hey it's not all bad! Arthur would love a baby! Do you think he'd let me name it?" Tino asked happily at the thought of Arthur having a baby, he adored children! They were so cute! The other three were silent because they knew immediately that Arthur wouldn't allow such a thing, Tino's naming was quite… peculiar at times.

"Well we're here so let's go in" Yao announced as he parked and they piled out of the car, they hadn't been to Arthur's in a while considering Arthur's siblings were not happy with so many people in the house, claiming that they needed their own space. _Probably so they can wrestle each other_ Yao thought.

Yao let himself in with the spare key Arthur had given to him in case of emergencies, he was surprised when he opened the door to see Carlin, Arthur's sister, and Allistor shouting up the stairs for Arthur to come down to receive his dinner and quote from Carlin "We're not your servants so get your ass down here and eat the food I slaved over!" which made Yao even more worried. Arthur loved Carlin's cookingseeing as Arthur couldn't cook many meals other than scones and toast among other simple things.

"Hello Allistor, Carlin" Yao greeted as they stepped inside and took their shoes off, Matthew closing the door gently behind him. Both Kirkland's whipped their heads around to look at the four with a confused expression on their faces.

"Eh? Lil bro din't say nothin' bout ye four showin' up" Allistor snapped, a scowl on his face as he swept his bright green eyes over the four before pausing on the pregnancy tests in Tino's hands "Oi, why do ye hav those tests?" he asked suspiciously. Tino shuffled slightly before answering truthfully as he usually does.

"Arthur told us to bring them, we think he's got a girl pregnant…" he confessed and he swore the air turned cold as Allistor's face became murderous while Carlin just looked shocked into stillness while holding a wooden spoon she had previously been pointing up the stairs.

"What?" he asked angrily before turning onto the stairs and began stomping up while shouting "Ye better not hav got a lass pregnant!" Allistor thundered making everyone in the house flinch at the volume, Arthur's two other siblings migrating to the stairs. Patrick and Dylan looked confused as they watched the angry red head ascend the stairs, Carlin still frozen too. Patrick and Carlin were twins and along with Allistor had blood red hair from their mother and every Kirkland had those bright green eyes. Dylan resembled Arthur quite a lot but he had more muscle on his body along with a darker shade of blond hair than Arthur. Tino felt slightly guilty about telling Allistor seeing as both Arthur and the red head were shouting at each other now and Tino feared for Arthur's life.

"Open this door!"

"No!"

"I'm tellin' ya Arthur! Open this door!"

"No you bloody git!"

"Oi! Din't call me a git!"

"I will if I want too!"

"Ohhh just ye wait till a break this here door down!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh a would!"

True on his promise Allistor kicked the door open to see Arthur sitting in the far corner looking as though he'd just been crying although he tried to rub the tears away but it was too late. "So ye hav knocked up a lass!" Allistor swore, ignoring Arthur's tears at the thought of a whiny clingy new girl and her screaming kid in the house. Not happening.

"There's no girl!" Arthur shouted at him, sniffing angrily. Did Allistor really think he would do that? Idiot.

"Then wha are them pregnancy tests for!" Allistor demanded, grabbing his brother's arms and forcing him to stand ready to beat some sense into him but Arthur shouted out and guarded his stomach. Now he knew a life was there he couldn't let it get hurt. Allistor froze when he saw what his brother was doing, thinking someone had already hurt him and no one hurt Arthur other than him. "Wha? Ya hurt?" he demanded but Arthur averted his eyes and looked at the floor in embarrassment, he really didn't want to tell Allistor. He wasn't sure if the other man would laugh his arse off considering he and his siblings always joked he was more feminine than Carlin, beat him to a pulp or abandon him.

"Then wha?" he demanded angrily, wanting an answer right that instant so Arthur took a steadying breath. He may as well tell him first rather than let someone else tell him later.

"I'm pregnant… I have no idea how but maybe I came into contact with something in the lab" Arthur told him without looking up, angrily glaring at the floor at his sucky luck as he waited for a reply. After a few minutes he glanced up to see Allistor's face completely red as he tried to hold back his laughter. So it was the first option then.

"Hahahahaha! A knew it! Ya pregnant?! If tha weren't so funny I'd beat ya to a pulp!" Allistor laughed, completely destroying what could have been a bromance moment. Arthur knew Allistor would never hug Arthur and tell him 'I'll be there for you dear brother' never.

"Thanks for understanding Allistor, you're the best brother ever" with that Arthur exited the room allowing the still laughing Allistor to follow behind him and to the living room were the others were sitting with looks of utter confusion on their faces now as Arthur made himself some tea and Allistor sat beside Carlin and continued laughing.

"Shut the hell up you bloody git!" Arthur shouted angrily and threw a nearby wooden spoon at the red head who didn't in fact shut up but continued laughing which just made Arthur further angry.

"Ah is tha hormones kickin' in already?!" he asked teasingly and Arthur just scowled further but had to wonder why Allistor believed him so easily, was it really that believable? He finished up everyone's tea and passed it out to his guests and siblings who waited for him to speak.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on or not?" Yao suddenly demanded, sick of being in the dark on this subject, beside him Kiku nodded as he sipped his tea thankful for the soothing effects of said drink, Arthur couldn't cook but he made amazing tea.

"I'm pregnant, I just came back from the doctors and saw the results myself. It was tested three times but all are positive and over the phone I heard Kiku being ill in the back ground similar to my morning sickness" he filled them in and it was silent as the four other scientists figured out what Arthur meant before Allistor figured it out immediately and his laughter was louder than before as Patrick, Carlin and Dylan sat in shock.

"What?! Are you saying I'm pregnant too? This is a joke! It's not funny either!" Kiku stood up in rare anger as panic overtook his senses, Arthur was playing a prank right? But Arthur never did jokes he hates them but… maybe this is the first time? Kiku was panicking and didn't notice as Yao coaxed him to sit down and calm down.

"I-Is that why you asked us to… b-bring pregnancy tests?" Matthew asked softly, trying not to panic at the fact Arthur was suggesting Kiku or maybe even them could be pregnant too. Arthur nodded solemnly.

"Please take the test"

_Feliciano and Lovino_

Lovino followed after his brother who was skipping just a bit in front of him, Feliciano wanted to visit Arthur seeing as Kiku told them they were heading over to Arthur's and typical Feliciano wanted to tag along too. They headed up the pathway and Feliciano knocked enthusiastically on the door "Ve~ it's me and Lovino! Let us in its cold!" it was the start of December after all although no snow had fallen yet. The door opened about a minute later by a tired looking Arthur who waved irritably and let the two in who sensed the depressed energy in the house, even Feliciano knew not to speak. They shed their shoes and coats before going into the living room and stood in shock at the sight before them.

Allistor was sitting in an armchair while reading a book as Carlin comforted an upset Tino who sat crying in distress and Patrick and Dylan were comforting Yao and Kiku, the latter was in shock while Yao looked amazed and shocked. Matthew was sitting alone beside Tino and Arthur began comforting the slightly crying man while suppressing his own emotions.

"W-What happened?" Lovino asked in shock and gained the attention of everyone in the room making Lovino blush slightly in embarrassment of being the centre of attention, he hated being watched by everyone so left that to Feliciano. Speaking of Feliciano he did what he usually did in serious situations and opened his usually happy squinted eyes to their normal large size to show the golden colour.

"We're all pregnant minus Arthur's siblings" Yao sighed as he continued to stare at the positive test in front of him in disbelief. Lovino widened his eyes and Feliciano gasped in shock at this piece of news and identical thoughts went through their minds. _That's impossible! They are men!_

"It's not a joke, all of our tests were positive and there's no way all of us could get false positives" Yao answered what would have been their first question as he was the only one who wasn't completely panicking or freaked out as he tried to think about how it happened rather than it actually happening to him. Feliciano didn't like seeing all his friends being so sad because they were pregnant, pregnancy was supposed to be celebrated not cried over right? He looked around the room in an attempt to find something to distract the upset men before he saw the empty tea cups and came up with an idea.

"Ve~ how about I make us some tea to make us all feel better? I'll make some pasta too to cheer you up. Although I don't have any of that nice tea sweeteners from the lab" Feliciano mused and was oblivious as the scientists froze before looking at him as they remembered the one time Feliciano had served them tea, 5 weeks ago and all of them had been crippled by stomach pain. They had warned that man to never make tea for them again much to Feliciano's confusion.

"What tea sweeteners" the researchers asked at the same time.

* * *

**Oh Feliciano! If you weren't so cute I think someone would have knocked some sense into you! Anyway please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn Alfred I can't believe you lost the vials!" a loud obnoxious voice teased Alfred who sat hunched over the replacement vials for the lost ones and he just huffed in annoyance at the voice.

"Shut up Gilbert, I put them in _that _cupboard when I had to leave for the other scientists!" Alfred defended himself although he knew he should have stored them a bit better but in the moment when he was being told to get out he just shoved them where he could.

The albino in question snorted as annoyance filled his red eyes "Still doesn't excuse the fact that you lost all those weeks of hard work! Now I'm here slaving over a new batch!" Gilbert was very annoyed and he heard his brother grunt in agreement, he glanced at the broad shouldered man with blond hair that was slicked back and bright blue eyes that stared down at his work. It was ridiculous how little they looked like one another.

"I agree with Gilbert, you stopped me from going out tonight so you better keep me entertained, da?" Ivan smiled innocently at the other men but it was his usual sinister smile that made Alfred shiver as it was directed at him, Ivan scared the hell out of all of the scientists so Alfred nodded almost dumbly in answer "Good" Ivan almost sang before directing his violet gaze onto his work.

"Heracles! Wake up and do your work!" Francis snapped as he and Antonio shook the man awake and were successful in doing so as the brunette man woke up slowly before beginning to get back to work making Antonio chuckle and Francis huff in annoyance. "Ahh I could have been out with Mon Cher right now!" Francis complained, glaring at Alfred.

Alfred glared back and went back to his work, tired and stressed from having to retrieve every single note on how to remake the vials, leaving Antonio to talk to his friend. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Antonio mused but Francis just flicked his long wavy hair over his shoulder.

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Ohohonhonhon~ there is none of that" Francis answered, receiving an annoyed sigh from both Gilbert, Antonio and Alfred.

"Don't tell me that you think everyone is your Mon Cher?" Antonio asked.

"Ohonhonhon~ but of course!" Francis answered before glancing over to Berwald who sat in silence as he usually did, a scarier expression than usual on his face seeing as he was concentrating "Does Berwald have a special someone?" Francis asked happily but only got a slight look from Berwald before he went back to work.

Gilbert cackled from his place in between Alfred and Ludwig "What Berwald?! I doubt he likes any gender since he's got the personality of a rock!" Gilbert exclaimed but sadly didn't get much of a reaction from the Swedish man. Just as he was about to poke more fun at the man their assistant who was also Ivan's big sister burst through the door. She was well known by all the men mostly for the fact she was a bit of a cry baby and had massive breasts which Francis absolutely loved making fun of. Well he did until he almost wet himself when Ivan broke into his home while he was sleeping and threatened him. He still had nightmares of Ivan standing over his bed with his creepy evil grin and making 'kol'ing noises.

Katyusha was looking quite stricken as she panted from obviously running "Brother! T-The vials! We found them!" she informed them which drew all of their attention and Ivan smiled happily, which still creeped Alfred out.

"Where are they?" Ivan asked and Katyusha looked vaguely upset.

"You're not going to like this…"

* * *

Both group of scientists sat opposite each other in the lab in which Alfred and his team had been working just staring at one another in wonder at the events that had happened. After Arthur and Yao had gone ballistic against Feliciano for giving them the vials in their tea they had immediately made Feliciano take a test which was positive so it was obvious they were all pregnant including Lovino.

They had contacted their company to tell them the circumstances and now they sat here with Roderich, their supervisor, between them looking like he was nursing the mother of all headaches. "So let me get this straight… Feliciano decided to make you all a drink of tea and used vials stored in the cupboard above the kettle as… tea sweeteners?" Roderich asked disbelieving. This was like a bad fan fiction.

Arthur nodded in exasperation "He thought that because it was stored in that cupboard that researchers had made 'special' tea sweeteners which is rather… silly but that's what happened" Arthur answered "Although Feliciano says he does remember what number vials he put in our tea since he made a song about it" Arthur supplied and Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~ I always remember my songs! It went like this! Kiku can have number 4! Arthur 7, Yao 6, Matthew 2, Tino 5! I'll have number 3 and Lovino can have 1! Yummy~ looks tasty!" Feliciano recited this song and everyone wanted to groan at the awful tune of the song, was it supposed to have rhythm or not?

Roderich sighed, this was a large mess and he was going to make it a rule to never let non staff into the labs. The solution wasn't even through rat testing! That solution had only been made in preparation for human trails.

"Yes well Feliciano, that 'tea sweetener' was in fact a new experimental drug these eight have been researching and designing. It is the first drug of its time that allows for a male to grow a womb and become pregnant through sex afterwards or in your case the DNA and sperm already in the drug" Roderich told them, passing a hand over his face. "Now the problem is to figure out what to do with these pregnancy's and who the fathers are, now you can either have an abortion and remove the womb or you can keep the foetus at your own risk" Roderich told the seven pregnant men plus Arthur's sister Carlin who had come along for moral support and on orders from her brothers to make sure no one experiments on their precious baby brother.

The reaction was very much the same and that was all seven of the men shook their heads no to getting an abortion, it may not be a natural birth but none of them wanted to be rid of it. Roderich nodded in understanding "Alright, now we know the vial numbers figuring out who the father of the foetus's is easy" Roderich said and indicated Alfred continue seeing as he had the notes.

"Yo! My name is Alfred F Jones! Tell me your name and what number vial you were given and I'll tell you the father!" Alfred announced loudly to the group who looked a bit put off but they started with Kiku who wished to know just who the father of this child was.

"My name is Kiku Honda, my vial number was 4" Kiku supplied. Alfred ginned at the man as he wrote the information before shuffling through the piles of notes and produced the one he wanted and read it excitedly.

"Number 4 had the DNA of Heracles Karpusi! Dude your totally gonna be a dad!" Alfred announced as he wrote down the information. The pregnant males looked on in shock along with Roderich as Heracles stood up and waved lazily at Kiku.

"Hello Kiku, my name is Heracles, I love cats and you are carrying my child. Nice to meet you" Heracles then sat down just as Kiku looked on the verge of fainting at seeing the father of his child so… nonchalant but could that mean that… those other men could be the fathers of his friends babies?

"One minute here! You used your own DNA in an experiment?!" Arthur demanded as he began analysing the men in front of him to decide who may be the father to his child, he'd tried to accept the fact he was with child never mind meet the father right of the bat!

Francis and Antonio grinned at Arthur "Of course Mon Cher, it was much easier than finding other good participants and we are all in good health with full health checks!" Francis answered, checking out Arthur but was panicked on the inside at the thought of one of these men having his child!

"Anyway! Continuing!" Alfred announced with an excited grin on his face, the thought of having a child made him immensely happy so he didn't think of anything other than that and not any other difficulties. Yao decided he may as well go next if the looks of fear from Tino and Matthew was any indication of the fear of being stuck with one of the 'scary' men.

"My name is Yao Wang and my vial number is 6" Yao told the group bravely, aware of the looks he was attracting.

"Dude your baby's daddy is! ... urm… Ivan Braginski" Alfred trailed off in pity and fear for the frail looking Chinese man although was glad at the same time, he looked the strongest out of the group of pregnant men. Ivan stood up with his childish and innocent but also terrifying smile on his face.

"My name is Ivan Braginski so let's get along, da?" Ivan asked the brunette who felt slight fear well up in him at the sight of the extremely tall and broad shouldered man, he looked as though he could snap Yao in half and his creepy attitude didn't help. Although Yao had to admit he was quite handsome. Ivan though was feeling anger and fear grip him at the thought of being a father, in his opinion he just wasn't cut out for it.

"My name is Lovino Vargas and my vial number is 1" Lovino announced, both dreading but needing to hear who the father was of his child, even though he hadn't had a test done he was sure he was pregnant. Like the others he'd had pain the night he had Feliciano's tea and had been having morning sickness.

"Lovino the father to your child is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Antonio stood up and smiled at Lovino who fought a blush at the attractive male in front of him "Hi! My name is Antonio! I love tomatoes and turtles! Nice to meet you Lovi~" He sang happily before bringing Lovino's hand to his lips for a light kiss on his knuckles.

Lovino blushed madly and ripped his hand away, looking away from that green gaze and making a show of wiping his hand on his jeans "Don't kiss my hand, tomato bastard" Lovino spat weakly, not noticing Antonio's grin as he went back to his seat. Tino looked at Lovino and smiled, looks like Antonio would be kind to Lovino even if Lovino could be rude sometimes. Feeling brave after witnessing this Tino stood up, the first of the pregnant males to do so.

"My name is Tino Väinämöinen! My vial number is 5!" he told Alfred proudly, smiling happily at the thought of Alfred being the baby's father. Alfred grinned at his attitude and began searching for the number and the name belonging to it. He dropped his smile slightly at who was on the paper.

"Um, Tino. The father of your child is…" Tino listened with excited ears, so sure he would get the happy American "Berwald Oxenstierna" Alfred told him and he deflated in disappointment, the smile dropping from his face as he looked at the one who stood up and almost yelped at the man's scary face. Why was he angry? Why was he looking at him so scarily?!

"Ma n'me is Berwald, n'ce to meet you" Berwald greeted him and Tino was sure the man's gaze was going through him and searching his soul. Losing all his bravery he sat back own again and felt a comforting pat from Kiku beside him.

"Ve~ my turn! Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I love pizza, pasta, painting, singing, cats, dogs…" Lovino tugged on Feliciano's wrist and shook his head no as the man looked like he would continue his random list.

"This isn't speed dating you idiot! Tell him your vial number!" Lovino hissed and Feliciano smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to his audience.

"Anyway! My vial number was 3!" he finished.

"Feliciano, vial 3 was Ludwig Beilschmidt"

Ludwig stood up when he heard his name and ignored Gilbert's mocks and chuckling from beside him "My name is Ludwig, nice to meet you" he greeted Feliciano who smiled and waved quite happily although you could tell he was slightly scared of the Germans intimidating stare. Both men sat down and Alfred looked to Arthur to ask him whathis was but he noticed out of the corner of his eye another man stand up who was clutching a stuffed polar bear to his chest he had fetched before going there. _Had he been there all the time_? Alfred and everyone else thought.

"M-My n-name is M-Matthew Williams and my v-vial number was 2" Matthew stuttered, avoiding the eyes of Francis in particular who looked like he wanted to eat him alive, his perverted laugh on the tip of his tongue.

"M-Matthew dude! You been here the whole time? Anyway, vial number 2 was… Gilbert Beilschmidt"

Gilbert sighed as he stood up, grinning at the fragile looking man "My name is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! It's such a shame you didn't get to feel my 5 meters and still end up pregnant! Wait does this count as cheating on Elizaveta?" Gilbert announced and then turned to ask Roderich who just waved him off. Matthew sat down heavily as a blush covered his cheeks.

"Guess I'm last, my name is Arthur Kirkland and my vial number was 7" Arthur didn't stand up to say his part seeing as he was the last one and gripped his sisters hand under the desk as he tried to decide who was worse, the frog or the American. Ugh.

Alfred swallowed nervously as he went for the correct sheet, noticing Francis was looking apprehensive, Alfred had always wanted a child and he knew Francis didn't want a family just yet. "Your baby's father is… Alfred F Jones" Alfred didn't really register it was him for a few seconds and could see Francis pumping his fist in the air happily at the fact he was not a father and could continue being the pervert he was.

Alfred stood up awkwardly and slightly shy "My name is Alfred F Jones and I love hamburgers and soda. I promise to be a hero to both you and our child!" Alfred shouted awkwardly before sitting heavily, blushing slightly.

Roderich stepped in then after he read a letter delivered from Katyusha from their boss, stating what would happen about all this and Roderich just knew this was not going to be fun. As he stood and thought, Carlin glanced around the room and spotted Katyusha who had been looking at the Irish woman quickly look away with a blush on her face. Carlin smiled to herself at how cute the other girl was, she'd have to catch her later.

"I've just been informed that because of the situation you will all be living together in a house provided attached to this institute where the pregnancies can be monitored safely but also the father's must be in this house too. Their role will be monitoring the growth and progression for research and also to be there for the pregnant males and your children" Roderich informed and let that sink in for a moment before hell broke loose with many different voices demanding they be allowed home for their pregnancy and the father's raged that they didn't want to. Especially Gilbert he didn't want to break up with Elizaveta.

Only Francis, Carlin and Katyusha stayed back, letting the others handle themselves as Francis laughed to himself for his good luck and Carlin began to chat up Katyusha who had become a flustered mess.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me if you want me to continue and if you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Thanks for reading so far and I'm sorry if the characters may but OOC but hopefully not too much! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Arthur and Alfred_

After the mayhem in the lab the pregnant men had been given a full health check along with their foetus's which had all come back normal then they had been told to bring their belongs to the house for the next day hence the reason Arthur was standing inside one of the separate rooms waiting for Alfred F Jones. Arthur sighed as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, his siblings had been quite upset to hear about him leaving the house until the child was born, stating they didn't trust this 'Alfred' man. Allistor had looked ready kill as he'd watched Arthur pack his clothes and belongings with the help of Patrick and Dylan.

He began unpacking, feeling a nervous tingling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Alfred. The man had been nice enough yesterday but appearances can be deceiving, hopefully the man would be kind to him. He folded up his various clothes and hung them up but all the while left enough space for Alfred seeing as they would share a room which according to Roderich would strengthen the bond between them as well as have 24/7 checks on the pregnancies.

Arthur smiled to himself as he propped up framed picture of him and his siblings when they had gone to the beach, his mother had been alive then seeing as he had only been 8. His mother had been a beautiful woman with her bright green eyes, beautiful face and equally beautiful body with flowing red hair that Carlin, Patrick and Allistor took after. He was snapped out of thoughts of his mother when he heard the door open.

He looked over and saw Alfred almost shyly coming into the room carrying his bags as he kicked the door closed behind him and put his bags on the bed. He turned to face Arthur while blushing lightly which made Arthur chuckle silently to himself, the man was quite adorable as well as very handsome with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked like a clear sky, handsome features and fit body.

"Yo Arthur! Do you need any help with your bags?" Alfred asked, the blush still on his tanned skin as he gestured to the empty bags on the floor beside Arthur who shook his head "Oh? O-Okay I'll just unpack mine" Alfred scratched his head and smiled before turning around and shakily began unpacking his own clothes.

Alfred was slightly panicking as he tried not to look at Arthur again and concentrated on his bags, the other man had the most beautiful green eyes Alfred had ever seen that looked like fields of healthy green grass and golden hair on his head that was adorably messy. His pale skin and cute face that matched his feminine body made Alfred want to just scoop the man up and cuddle him like he was a teddy bear. But he refrained.

He was shocked when a small hand appeared from beside him and helped him unpack several clothes, Alfred looked at the man's slightly scowling face with his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed. "H-Hey! I can do it myself! Your preganant so just sit down and I'll be the hero!" Alfred stuttered out the order and got a glare as Arthur switched from his gentle helping to practically slamming the clothes into the drawers and angrily pulling clothes on hangers.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to act like a lazy slob!" Arthur snapped and Alfred was stunned at the harsh statement from such an angelic looking man who just continued slamming clothes in their places in comparison to Alfred's gentle shaking hands.

When Arthur reached the other man's belongings he stopped his rough handling and picked up a picture that was of Alfred and Ivan at a park. Arthur studied the picture of the two men and chuckled as he spotted Alfred with a large grin on his face and his arm slung over Ivan's shoulders and said man looked like he could kill the American. Many of the pictures Arthur came across were of Alfred with one of the other 'fathers' but no family photos.

Arthur frowned as he handed the last picture frame over and felt as though he just went through the man's diary, where was the man's family? "I'm an orphan" Alfred told him causing Arthur to look up in surprise as Alfred placed the last photo beside Arthur's picture of Arthur and his family "That what you wanted to ask right?" Alfred asked and smiled at Arthur who felt bad.

"I'm very sorry Mr Jones, I didn't mean to pry" Arthur told the man sincerely but Alfred just laughed and waved him off.

"Don't call me Mr Jones! I sound old! You don't need to be sorry; it's not your fault. If anything I should be thanking you" Alfred told Arthur who raised an eyebrow in silent question as the man blushed again and walked forward to take his hand gently. "I've always wanted a kid so I could have my own family and now I have that! I hope we can get along" Alfred told him smiling and Arthur smiled slightly, feeling emotional at how sweet the man was.

Arthur huffed playfully and looked away from the man with a slight blush on his cheeks "You better be thankful you bloody wanker seeing as you left those vials in that cupboard" Arthur teased lightly and Alfred moaned in embarrassment. They soon began teasing each other and one thought went through their minds: _I think we'll get along just fine._

_Yao and Ivan_

It was silent in Yao and Ivan's room as both men silently unpacked their bags, making sure to avoid contact of any kind with one another. Yao was still suppressing his emotions on the situation but this whole process of unpacking his bags with a scary stranger was starting to make the truth sink in fully. He had to live with this man until his child was born? What if Ivan was cruel to him or hated him? He couldn't deal with that and being pregnant at the same time. He took a deep breath in and tried to calm himself down but he glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Ivan staring at him from his immense height with a strange look on his face as his violet eyes watched the China man's face. Yao couldn't hold in his emotions then and felt tears streak down his cheeks.

He finally broke down what emotions he felt since he found out about the pregnancy and sat on the bed, trying to calm himself down while still feeling the other man's eyes on him. Ivan was at a loss on what to do, Katyusha was the one who did the comforting in the family not him and as he watched the frail man begin to cry, his long brown hair acting as a veil over his face and his beautiful brown eyes then Ivan just wanted to do something.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Ivan asked, panicking slightly on the inside as he approached the man slowly like one would do to a frightened rabbit and placed what he would call a comforting hand on Yao's shoulder which just caused Yao to freeze up.

"I-I'm f-fine" Yao lied and wiped his tears, frightened of the pregnancy and the man above him, he glanced upward but froze at the man's face. It no longer looked it's terrifying self but rather the man looked hurt that Yao had flinched from him. In Yao's mind Ivan looked like a child who just got rejected from a parent, Ivan removed his hand slowly and slid his usual mask of 'scary Ivan' back on his face but Yao cold see his violet eyes swimming in emotion.

Ivan knew it had been stupid to try and help Yao, he was just too scary. He wasn't cut out to help others other than scare their threats to death like he did to Francis. His child would probably be scared of him just as he had been scared of his own father and he would rather the child not know who he was than let that happen. "I do not care for you or your child, I will only be here to take notes seeing as you make a good guinea pig. Da?" Ivan lied icily and didn't even wait for Yao's answer before leaving to seek his big sister for comfort.

Yao felt amazed at what Ivan just told him and began crying again, not a minute later the door opened again and Yao panicked at the thought of it being Ivan again but he saw Tino sneak in and close the door before he looked at Yao in sadness at his friends tears. Yao noticed Tino was slightly pale but was stopped in his observations when Tino wrapped him in a hug.

"It's okay Yao, it'll be alright" Tino soothed him and Yao let him. He didn't know what to make of Ivan but knew they didn't start off the best.

_Kiku and Heracles _

Kiku didn't know what to think when he returned to his room, he'd been there before Heracles and unpacked quickly before going around the house to get to know his new home and had gotten himself some food. He had come back to the room and as soon as he'd opened the door he spotted Heracles and at least 20 cats lying beside the handsome brunette on the bed.

Kiku blinked as he swallowed the bite of the biscuit he had been eating, he was bewildered with the sheer amount of cats in one place. Were they all Heracles cats? Would they be staying with them the whole time? Kiku noticed Heracles sit up from his lying down position with a brown cat perched on his head, he watched Kiku with his large green eyes and Kiku noticed the man's olive coloured skin and a strange double curl of hair on the man's head.

"I love cats, is there something wrong with that?" Heracles said with little emotion on his face which made Kiku blush as he realised Heracles had seen him staring at him and the cats for a while. Kiku shook his head shyly and turned his blushing face away, he was quite shy around new people and even more so with the fact this man was the father of his unborn child. Heracles tilted his head in question at the man's reaction, was the other shy of him? Or was he scared the man was strange? Heracles didn't like either of those things as he saw Kiku's cute pale face continued to be turned from him and hiding in the dark bangs of his short hair. "Are you shy?" Heracles asked, always been the type to get right to the point. Kiku seemed to blush more so Heracles took that as a yes.

He looked around for something to show the pregnant man who was carrying his child that he could trust the Greek man, Heracles had always been laid back and knew he would have a child some day so he didn't mind the fact Kiku was carrying his child. He spotted a small black kitten sitting straight backed and watching the scene almost knowingly, Heracles picked the kitten up and took it over to Kiku. Kiku turned slightly when he sensed Heracles behind him but when he turned he found him face to face with… a cat? Kiku blinked before looking around the cat at Heracles emotionless face "This is for you. I am not mean and I want to know my child better so please take this cat as a gift" Heracles told him and felt glee grip him when Kiku took the small cat.

Heracles smiled lightly at the cute sight of Kiku holding the cat close to him and scratching its head "Thank you Heracles-san" Kiku told him as he smiled at the cute cat in his hands before looking up at the brunette who was smiling lightly at him and took the Japanese man's hand and pulled him to the bed. Kiku blushed as he sat among the cats and beside Heracles who watched the kitten.

"What will you call him?" Heracles asked gently as he stroked a cat beside him. Kiku looked thoughtfully at the cat who stared straight back at him from his curled up position on Kiku's lap.

"Naoki" Kiku told him and smiled lightly. Heracles nodded at the name, he liked it.

"That is a nice name. I get to name our child now"

"Huh?!"

_Tino and Berwald_

Tino knew he had to open the door in front of him at some time but he was still scared of Berwald hence why he had left to go to Yao's room. Well he said left when in reality he'd sprinted out the room, crying for Yao or Arthur and had slammed the door in Berwald's face as soon as he finished packing. Why did he have to live with such a scary man?! Tino was known by his friends for being quite a cry-baby and scaredy cat so of course he would over react to Berwald who looked scary all the time! Tino wondered if the man would look like that in his sleep or if he would relax. He'd stayed in Yao's room until evening so here he was at 9 o'clock at night and he wasn't even in the room yet.

Tino took a deep breath as he shook in fear and opened the door in front of him slowly, eyes darting around for the Swedish man who he noticed was in their bed which was queen sized, meant to be shared. Tino gulped as he closed the door and got changed into his fluffy pyjamas in record time and edged towards the bed. He bit his lip as he debated how to get into the bed and Berwald choose that time to make more room for him, watching the younger male with his deep blue eyes as he lifted the sheets up for Tino to get in. Tino yelped slightly but got into the bed and lay the furthest from Berwald, shaking slightly in fear of the obviously stronger man who never spoke.

Tino was terrified he would get angry at him or was already angry because of the baby but still tried to relax enough to sleep. He turned over onto his other side to get comfortable and froze when he felt strong arms bring him close to an equally strong torso, he glances up at Berwald's face which instead of looking scary it was relaxed, his eyes closed.

"Th'ught you w're c'ld" Berwald whispered as he tried to warm Tino up who felt tears leak from his eyes, what was the man doing? Was he planning something? Tino closed his eyes in fear but Berwald felt the cold tears and snapped his eyes open, loosening his hold thinking Tino was hurt and began wiping the tears away gently from the boys beautiful face and stroking the blond hair comfortingly. Berwald didn't like seeing people sad and especially people as innocent and cute as Tino who was carrying Berwald's precious child "M's'rry, did I h'rt you?" Berwald asks comfortingly and anxiously but felt relief flood him when Tino shook his head "Good, wh't wr'ng?" Berwald asked.

Tino looked up at his face then with his large violet eyes and noticed the worried look on the man's face "J-Just everything" Tino said lamely but Berwald figured it out and nodded as he stroked his back in comfort and Tino could sense the man wasn't as bad as he looked.

"It's ok, it w'll be al'ight. I'll h'lp you and our ch'ld" Berwald muttered and that was all Tino needed to hear and smiled, feeling safer in the man's arms.

_Feliciano and Ludwig_

"Ve~ I'm so excited! I'm going to have a little girl and she'll have your hair and my eyes! But she'll love pasta and we can eat it all together! Yummy~ I want pasta now!" Feliciano rambled happily as he and Ludwig were unpacking in their room, Ludwig wasn't as happy as he knew Gilbert was struggling with the idea of having a child with a man while having a girlfriend he loved. Ludwig was very close with his brother and didn't like the idea of this messing with him. Ludwig himself didn't want to settle down himself, he was a workaholic and didn't see the need for love or a child and he didn't see why he had to look after this idiot's child that was a mistake. He tried to hold this all in as he calmly unpacked, putting up pictures of him and Gilbert along with pictures of his other friends.

"Ve~ Luddy are you excited too? I think she's going to the most adorable child ever! You know you look scary Luddy, you should smile!" Feliciano told him, standing in front of him and pointing to his own happy smile.

"I am not excited you idiot! My brother has to tell his girlfriend of 5 years he got another man pregnant through an experimental drug! I don't want this science experiment and I don't want to be saddled with you either. Mein Gott this is your fault!" Ludwig shouted at Feliciano, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

Feliciano had frozen and was now staring at him with his golden eyes wide in both shock and fear. "B-But Ludwig, she's not just an experiment. She's a person" Feliciano argued quietly, rubbing his stomach. This just made Ludwig further angry to see the man stroking his stomach where the mistake lay.

"What do you mean she?! Its an it! It is a science experiment and that's it!" Ludwig snapped, becoming increasingly annoyed as tears filled Feliciano's eyes and he looked down sadly to avoid the German's flashing eyes.

"She's our daughter, she's not a science experiment" Feliciano insisted and yelped when Ludwig grabbed his upper arms in anger, clenching painfully making Feliciano begin crying softly in fear. He didn't understand why Ludwig was being so mean to him, sure he may have caused all this but in return Ludwig was getting a child. "D-Don't you want a baby?" Feliciano added, searching the blue eyes.

"No! We have no idea what it will look like, for all we know it could look like a monster! I'm not like Alfred, I don't want a child" Ludwig answered coldly which caused Feliciano to cry harder "This is all your fault. You moron. Idiot, stop that crying!" Ludwig hissed, not realising what he had done until he felt Feliciano slip from his hands and his hand stinging. The anger was immediately replaced with horror as he looked down at the sobbing Italian who was clutching his slightly bruised cheek.

Ludwig felt sick, he hadn't meant to hurt the boy… he hadn't been thinking. He had never hurt someone who was innocent before, not for no reason and he suddenly needed to apologise and check on the poor man so he walked towards the crying man who just yelped and jumped away from him "I-I'm sorry! Please d-don't hurt me!" Feliciano begged making Ludwig freeze and further guilt piled on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry Feliciano… I'll leave you be" Ludwig told the man before quickly leaving, head in his hands and headed towards the kitchen. He had to make it up to Feliciano… he'd apologise and bring him some pasta… the man seemed to like it.

_Antonio and Lovino _

"Lovi~ let me talk to our baby!" Antonio asked for what felt like the hundredth time, hanging onto the Italian like it was his lifeline while the pregnant man tried to walk and pull the man off at the same time, an angry blush on his face.

"Shut up tomato bastard! I told you that it's only 5 weeks old!" Lovino shouted at the man, as soon as Lovino had finished packing Antonio had become something like a leech. Yes an annoying, talking and happy leech. Sucking the patience from the already bad-tempered man.

Antonio moaned in disappointment "But Lovi~ if I talk to him then he'll grow faster!" Antonio insisted, grinning to himself. He knew this wouldn't work, he was a scientist, but he loved annoying the boy who had caught his attention as soon as he saw the brunette. He was adorable and funny, just Antonio's type.

"No it won't and who decided it's a boy?! It's going to be a girl goddammit!" Lovino hissed, managing to get free from the leech who chased after him around the room, shouting and whining that he wanted to cuddle. This man was going to be the death of Lovino who was not enjoying this one bit like Antonio was… in fact Antonio was loving it! "Stop chasing me!" Lovino groaned, placing the large bed between the two as the stared at each other panting.

"What's wrong with you?!" Lovino snapped, leaning towards the still smiling man who looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing the Italian and flopped both of them onto the bed. Lovino yelped in surprise as he landed on the bed in the man's arms. Antonio had always been an affectionate person and hugged the adorable man to his chest as the other struggled half-heartedly, Lovino would never admit it but he loved cuddles. He only got hugs from Feliciano who knew of his love of cuddles and let him cuddle his brother to his heart's content without saying anything. So Lovino stopped struggling after a while and settled for grumbling in the man's chest as said man stroked his hair soothingly.

"Ahh~ your so cute Lovino! Our son is going to be so adorable! Oh yeah I have a present for you, close your eyes and no peeking!" Antonio released Lovino who stayed lying down, closing his eyes and grumbling but didn't move away in curiosity of what his gift was. He felt Antonio sit him up and pull the Italians hand out before placing something soft and smooth in his palm.

"Open up~" Antonio sang, watching carefully and nervously as Lovino opened his eyes. Lovino opened his eyes and looked down, gasping slightly when he saw a large and red tomato placed in his hand with a pink bow tied around it. "I like tomatoes… so I thought; you know… it would be a good gift! It's out of my personal garden. I-I hope we can g-get along" Antonio told the man, blushing slightly. Lovino blushed lightly as Antonio told him this, this tomato was just for him? He'd never tried a tomato on its own before. He gently pulled the bow off the top, aware of Antonio's gaze and he hesitantly took a small bite. His eyes widened almost comically and Antonio giggled slightly as the man began eating the tomato like a starving man "Yey~ you like it!" Antonio clapped which made Lovino pause in eating.

Lovino blushed as ate slower "Humph no I don't! I just don't waste food" Lovino lied lamely as he finished the tomato, wishing for another one. Antonio giggled again, eyes softening he reached under the bed and pulled out a basket of red tomatoes making Lovino widen his eyes.

"Okay~ Let's not waste these then!" Antonio exclaimed as he began eating happily, even more so when Lovino huffed but took two tomatoes at once and began eating.

_Matthew and Gilbert_

Matthew glanced out of the corner of his eye at Gilbert who was angrily unpacking his bags which was very different from the joking man he'd met the previous day, Gilbert had finally grasped how the situation would change his life. He had been forced to move out of Elizabeta's apartment which had caused an argument to begin between the two. Gilbert loved his girlfriend and couldn't stand the fact of some invisible, shy boy having his child instead of Elizabeta.

Matthew gripped his polar bear fearful at how angry the man looked, to Matthew's memory Gilbert was the only one who was in a relationship so Matthew understood why the man was so upset. Matthew continued to unpack his own bags, biting his lip at the fact there wasn't any space in the drawers or wardrobe for his clothing. "U-Um G-Gilbert? T-There's no space for me..." Matthew whispered sadly, attracting the albino's attention who snorted mockingly.

"Damn you really are invisible. I didn't even know you were in the room till you spoke. Tough luck kid, the awesome me needs more space than you do" Gilbert bit out at him, making a show of spreading his clothes out further to take up any space that was there. Matthew felt shocked, was this really the same man as yesterday? He didn't really know what to do other than repack his clothes and debated on where to store the bag to sort out later. He ended up leaving it out of the way in the empty corner just as Gilbert finished putting up his pictures and other belongings.

Matthew hugged his bear further as he watched the man seethe from where he was standing, looking at a picture of him and his girlfriend. "G-Gilbert? A-Are you a-alright?" he asked shyly, hugging his bear to give him courage but that didn't work as Gilbert swung around to face him. His red eyes were fuming and looked over whelmed with emotion.

"Alright? No I'm not alright you idiot! Not only do I have to live with _you _I have to break up with the love of my life, do you have any idea what I went through to ask her out?! No you don't! She should be having my awesome child but instead I'm stuck with a shy, soft, invisible weirdo!" Gilbert snapped at him, grabbing the polar bear from Matthew's arms and stared at it with a sneer on his lips. Matthew panicked, reaching for the last thing left of his mother desperately only to have his left arm grabbed as Gilbert held Kumajiro from his reach. "Why on earth do you have a stuffed toy at your age? That's so not awesome" Gilbert threw the bear to the ground.

Gilbert then turned to him with a serious look in his eyes "Let me tell you this Max or whatever your name is" Matthew flinched, the man didn't even know his name "Once you have that stupid experiment I want _nothing_ to do with it or you, I'll be going straight back to Elizabeta. Which is where I'm going now" Gilbert spat in his face before stomping from the room. Matthew stood frozen for a few seconds before tears spill over his pale skin, he was left yet again just like he'd been his whole life.

He picked Kumajiro up gently, dusting off the white fur before getting up to fetch his blades. He was ashamed to go back to this method of coping but he was sick of using other methods to change, nothing beat the feeling that the blades provided for him. He sat on the bed with Kumajiro at a safe distance from the staining red blood as he began self harming. "I wish you could speak Kumajiro, you've been for me this whole time... I don't want to be abandoned again" Matthew muttered sadly, crying to himself and a stuffed animal.

* * *

***Hugs Matthew* Damn I hated writing that last part :( poor Matthew! Anyway thanks for reading! Please review to give me inspiration to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading my story~ thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited my story! Keep reading and reviewing my story please! Sorry if the characters are OOC but hopefully not too much. **

* * *

The next morning Arthur descended the stair case while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Alfred was still asleep in their bed snoring loudly. The man may be happily asleep but his snoring had been most distracting for Arthur to get to sleep as Alfred had hugged the Brit to his chest like he was a stuffed toy. Arthur had managed to wrestle out of Alfred's grip but not without some trouble, the man was really strong much to Arthur's annoyance.

Arthur glanced into the kitchen and was surprised to see all of his friends minus Feliciano who was nowhere in sight. Shrugging he entered the room, gathering the other men's attention from their heated argument of what to have for breakfast. "Arthur, how did you sleep?" Kiku asked politely while he stroked a strange black kitten in his lap.

Arthur blinked at the cat, since when did Kiku have a cat? "I slept well thank you for asking. But Kiku… what is with the cat?" Arthur asked curiously and earned a giggle from Tino who elbowed the now blushing Japanese man's arm playfully.

"It was a present from Heracles! It's so sweet and Kiku hasn't let it out of his sight since! He's called it Taoki! How cute!" Tino supplied, smiling at the man happily. Arthur was surprised at how happy the man was since the last time he saw the blond he looked terrified to be living with Berwald. Arthur smiled in relief as he realised Tino must get along with the other man or he had ran away and slept in a different room.

Arthur sat down beside Yao who smiled weakly at the Brit, black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Arthur frowned in worry but was startled from his thoughts when Matthew placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and the other men, smiling kindly at Arthur's grateful nod. "Lovi~ share your pancakes with me!" Antonio whined, opening his mouth widely for a pancake.

Arthur was startled to see the man who seemed to sneak up from behind the group and attached himself to Lovino, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck gently while rubbing his cheek against the others. Lovino's eyebrow twitch was the only warning before a whole pancake was shoved harshly into the Spanish man's mouth, making the man choke slightly and stumble backwards to try and chew the large piece of food.

"Tomato bastard! Don't touch me so familiarly!" Lovino snapped before tucking into his pancakes. Antonio swallowed the food quickly and began panting, Arthur felt slightly sorry for the man but not enough to help him. Kiku, being the polite man he was, gently pat the man's back.

"Lovi~! I thought we were getting along! Why did you shove a pancake in my mouth?" Antonio whined as Lovino continued eating calmly.

"You asked for some pancake so I gave you some, idiot" Lovino answered bitingly and once again had arms coiled around his neck and Antonio whining into his ear.

"But Lovi~ I didn't mean for you to shove a whole pancake in my mouth!" Antonio continued whining which was really getting on Arthur's nerves. Did Lovino have to put up with this all night? Poor man. "You almost choked me!" Antonio finished but didn't get any sympathy from Lovino who tried pushing the attached man off him.

"I wish it had worked, you clingy bastard! Stop hanging off me while I'm eating!"

"Why are you so mean Lovi~"

"Stop calling me Lovi!"

"But we shared tomatoes last night~"

"Don't tell anyone that you tomato bastard!"

"Why not? Ohhh does Lovi want it to be our secret~"

"No! Besides it's not a secret now idiot!" Lovino snapped a large blush on his face as he angrily stabbed another large pancake at the man's face but Antonio dodged and grabbed Lovino's hands.

"Lovi~ that's not how you feed someone! Let me show you!" Antonio was grinning by now which the other men noticed and felt shocked. He's enjoying this? Lovino really was lucky to be paired with Antonio. Antonio began using the utensils that were in Lovino's hands, guiding the Italians hands to cut up the pancake gently. "First you cut it up like this" Antonio ordered and took the fork into his own hand and brought a piece to Lovino's lips.

"Then you feed it to them gently! Now open up~" Antonio cooed into Lovino's ear, the man's face on fire by now with his lips clamped shut childishly. Antonio grinned at the challenge and in front of everyone nibbled on the others ear softly. Lovino jumped, blush intensifying before he opened his mouth to verbally abuse the man who used that opportunity to put the piece in Lovino's mouth. "There! Yummy~" Antonio sang.

Arthur sighed in exasperation as Lovino chased the now laughing man from the room loudly; in Arthur's mind Antonio had dug his own grave so it was not his fault if Lovino used that opportunity to bury the man in it.

He turned to the other men who ignored the exchange "So how is everyone's new… situation?" Arthur asked gently, he noticed some of the men freeze while they were eating but none of them spoke first. Arthur sighed and started on his own 'situation'. "Alfred really is the idiot he looked when we first met him but he's… nice enough and actually wants the kid. He does have a hero complex though and insisted on hugging me like a teddy bear all day and night" Arthur huffed in slight annoyance and had to fight the memory of the warm feeling Alfred had provided. He looked over to Yao, he really wanted to know he was alright considering the man he'd been left with.

Kiku though was the next man to speak "Karpusi-san was really kind to me yesterday and he was very understanding. As you can see he gave me this cat and let me name him although in exchange he says he gets to name our child now…" Kiku muttered stroking the cat that purred in happiness at the attention it was receiving. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Wait he let you name the cat but he wants to name your baby?" he asked and Kiku nodded "That doesn't seem quite fair" Arthur finished but it made him wonder what he would name his child. He would have to ask the American next time he saw him but hopefully that wouldn't be quite yet.

Tino giggled "I wonder if Berwald will let me name our baby" Tino wondered and was again ignored by all the men who tried not to think of whatever strange name Tino would come up with. "I'm sure he would! He's really nice!" Tino finished, happily eating his pancakes. All the men looked at each other in curiosity.

"He is?" Yao asked, finished with his pancakes now and was fully immersed in the conversation. Tino nodded happily, now that he had discovered Berwald's soft side he had been acting more naturally around the man that morning as Berwald had insisted he check on his health.

"Yep! He's really quite the sweetie, he was worried for me last night when I was upset and he calmed me down while hugging me to sleep! This morning he was extra worried about me too, insisted he check my heart rate and such. He told me he was worried the pregnancy would be too much for me" Tino explained, smiling softly. Yao and Matthew felt jealously pool in their stomach at finding this out; sure they were happy for Tino but still. Why couldn't Ivan or Gilbert more like that?

Arthur looked at Yao and Matthew, awaiting their answers which didn't come for a few seconds before Yao spoke up. "Ivan…he didn't do anything to me but… he told me he could care less about me or the baby and didn't want to be involved with it. He didn't come back last night either" Yao whispered sadly. The group went silent at that, Arthur was relived along with Tino and Kiku that Ivan wouldn't be abusive but still…that was pretty cold.

"Me too… G-Gilbert told me he didn't want anything to do with our baby. He told me that his girlfriend should be carrying the child and not me then to he left to go to Elizabeta's. He didn't come back after that" Matthew told them sadly, Lovino had returned in time to hear Matthew's recalling of events with Antonio following behind him looking thoroughly worn out from running from the scary but small Italian.

Antonio frowned at this information "He really said that? I know he's upset but he doesn't usually say stuff like that…" Antonio was troubled by this, his friend never normally acted in such a way. Sure he was blunt but he was a kind man too and hated hurting people who didn't deserve it, both he and Ludwig for that matter. Matthew nodded in answer to the question, remembering last night with a shudder. He really wanted to change topics and speaking of Gilbert reminded him of Ludwig and Feliciano.

"D-Does anyone know where Feliciano is?" Matthew asked quietly, making everyone frown as the question they all were thinking was voiced. Sure Feliciano could sleep in but at the smell of food he would usually come running, well unless it was Arthur's cooking. It was so strange that he could tell the difference just by smell, it didn't smell any different to Arthur.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday" Tino voiced, the others nodding in agreement but Kiku frowned as he remembered coming down the kitchen earlier than the rest.

"I didn't see Feliciano himself but when I came downstairs this morning the kitchen looked a mess. I found remains of pasta all over the counters; it was like someone had tried cooking it but completely gave up" Kiku informed the group which quickly raised red flags for Lovino.

"Feliciano would never cook bad pasta, even if he was dying he would never dare create a bad dish of pasta. The man practically worships the stuff after all" Lovino said seriously, eyes narrowing and he looked ready to storm upstairs in search of his brother. Antonio placed a comforting hand on Lovino's shoulder which Arthur noticed actually helped calm Lovino down. Just as Lovino opened his mouth to order a search party Feliciano skipped down the stairs while rubbing the sleep from his eyes sleepily.

"Ve~ I'm tired this morning!" Feliciano muttered to himself before looking up at the group, blinking his eyes owlishly before breaking into his trademark grin "Ciao! I hope you all had a good sleep!" Feliciano sang as he danced towards the left over pancakes and covered them in syrup before sitting down and dug in.

The men blinked before sighing in relief, everyone but Antonio who narrowed his eyes at Feliciano's face in silent thought. "Feli! We were worried when you didn't come downstairs!" Tino scowled the man who looked apologetic.

"Ve~ Sorry Tino, I fell asleep late last night!" Feliciano told the blond with his happy smile on his face but Lovino could tell it was forced. Tino seemed to believe this answer but still gave the man a rant on going to bed early with Matthew joining in, both had been extremely worried.

"Really Feli, you shouldn't try to cook pasta so late at night!" Matthew admonished, his shy attitude receding at the thought of his friends safety and well-being. Feliciano looked genuinely confused at this as he tilted his head in question at the other man's violet gaze.

"Ve~ Pasta? I didn't cook pasta last night" Feliciano told him which made the men blink in confusion, if he didn't cook it then who did? Yao and Arthur pondered this thought, it was obviously one of the 'fathers' but why would they cook pasta if they obviously had no clue what to do? They were interrupted by Roderich who practically stormed into the room, not happy to be up so early and be around the idiots who let themselves get pregnant.

"The boss seems to be getting some kind of a kick from all this because he has ordered that the pairs must go on a date once a week while they are here to help 'strengthen' the bond or whatever. I've already informed the other father's so they should be here any minute from the lab. Other than Alfred who is probably sleeping in… again" Roderich gripped his head in annoyance before stomping up the stairs, most likely to scream at a certain American to get up.

If the sound of a shout of surprise followed by a loud bang was anything to go by then it was a success. Roderich returned to the kitchen, waving once before vacating the building. The men blinked in surprise at the news "What's his problem?" Lovino asked.

"Ve~ maybe he needs some pasta to cheer him up!" Feliciano suggested and got a look from his brother who was the first to leave grumpily to get ready for the 'date' they hadn't even been given time to refuse. The rest of the pregnant men followed suit, some giving sighs of dread at the thought of a date while Kiku and Tino where not bothered, actually Tino was quite excited. Feliciano continued eating in silence after reassuring Matthew and Tino he really was fine.

Antonio sat heavily beside the other brunette who continued eating anxiously "So where did you find the make up?" Antonio asked and made the smaller man choke on his food, coughing the chunks of Matthew's delicious pancakes from his throat.

"Ve? I-I have no idea what you mean!" Feliciano lied nervously but Antonio just shook his head before reaching forward quickly, wiping the obvious make up from Feliciano's cheek to reveal a darkened bruise. Feliciano yelped in surprise, covering his injured cheek quickly "I-Its nothing! Ve~ I'm clumsy so…" Feliciano struggled to lie.

"Feliciano, did Ludwig do this to you? You can tell me" Antonio said seriously, trying to look the man in his eyes but Feliciano stared at his pancakes. Feliciano hesitated before nodding slightly, he was scared to be alone with Ludwig now and he wanted help. He'd only been slapped this time but he didn't want anything else to happen to him in fear for his unborn child. Antonio cursed silently at Ludwig but kept a calm face in place, rubbing the man's back comfortingly.

"Did he only hit your face? Do you need medical attention?" Antonio asked gently, swearing to himself that he would beat the crap out of Ludwig next time he saw him. Feliciano shook his head, biting his lip before glancing at Antonio's face then back to his pancakes.

"H-He t-tried t-to apologise before h-he left the room…" he told the older man who nodded comfortingly; he had a feeling Ludwig would be feeling awful. Ludwig had never been the type to do something like this to another person especially one like Feliciano and then Antonio widened in eyes as he remembered about the pasta.

"I think he didn't mean it Feli, Kiku said he found some pasta that had been left in the kitchen this morning. Ludwig probably tried to make some for you as a way of apologising to you but… Ludwig has never made pasta before and probably messed it up. Don't worry I'll make sure Ludwig doesn't hurt you again, maybe if you talked to him about it on your date?" Antonio suggested as Feliciano looked up at him with wide eyes.

"L-Ludwig made me pasta? Do you really think he's sorry?" Feliciano answered, touched that the man had at least tried to apologise and had even tried making pasta for the first time. Antonio nodded while he smiled and he jumped when Feliciano jumped into his arms and burrowed his head in the older man's chest "Okay Antonio, I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll let me show him how to make pasta! Ve~" Feliciano bumbled happily. Antonio laughed as he hugged Feliciano back.

"Hey tomato bastard, you coming-" Lovino cut himself off as he walked into the room to see Antonio hugging his brother while laughing and smiling happily, Feliciano smiling back. Lovino hid around the corner of the wall and willed the disappointment and hurt down from his chest, it wasn't like he cared for the tomato bastard anyway. He knew he would go for his younger brother. Feliciano had always been cuter than him and got all the attention.

Lovino blinked back tears before rushing back to his room to get ready for his 'date', looking sadly at the empty basket of tomatoes from the previous night. He knew it had been too good to be true. The bastard had just used him to get to Feliciano.

* * *

Ludwig sighed heavily as he entered through the door leading to his new home and where he knew Feliciano was probably still upstairs, hiding from the blond German. He really hated and regretted what he said and did, even if he believed the child was nothing but a science experiment he shouldn't have treated Feliciano like that.

He walked through the kitchen to grab himself something to eat, noticing someone had cleaned up him mess from last night. He blushed; who knew cooking pasta was so hard? Usually he would be meticulous in cleaning up after himself but after what he'd done and the fact he couldn't even cook the Italian's favourite dish in apology just made him storm from the house.

He glanced over to Antonio who was sitting alone in the kitchen, glaring at the blond man with much anger in his eyes that made Ludwig shiver. Antonio was usually as harmless as a bug but when you mess with someone who he considered a loved one, friend or an innocent person he became quite a ferocious enemy. Obviously he knew about what Ludwig did and said man felt cold in thought that everyone had found out, they would never forgive him for being such a jerk.

Antonio stood up to face Ludwig with a sinister smile on his face "Hola Ludwig~ how was your night?" Antonio asked lowly making Ludwig feel even more scared and ashamed.

"Bad…" Ludwig answered honestly and watched warily as Antonio raised his eyebrows in mock concern and made a faint 'Ohh?' noise before suddenly lashing out at the man, punching Ludwig painfully in his face. Ludwig winced in pain as he fell to the floor, Antonio stood over him and grabbed Ludwig but his shirt to bring him closer to his angry face with his flashing green eyes boring into his own blue ones.

"So you had a bed night? I doubt it was as bad as Feliciano's night. If you hadn't tried to make that pasta as a way to forgive him that punch wouldn't have been the only one but let me tell you something" Antonio hissed, Ludwig tensed up but let Antonio do all this without fighting. He really had made a dick move last night so he would take the punishment. "If you strike Feliciano or any of the other _pregnant_ men in this household I won't hold back, got it?" Antonio threatened. Ludwig nodded quickly and was released.

Antonio began walking away; leaving the man on the floor "Good~ now go and get ready for your big date! Make sure to apologise!" Antonio called before running upstairs, calling for Lovino happily. Ludwig sagged to the floor in relief that had been close. Although his aching cheek would beg to differ but Ludwig knew it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

**I love Spain when he's so badass! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! Here are the first three dates and I will upload the rest tomorrow XD please review and thanks!**

* * *

_Feliciano and Ludwig_

Feliciano bit his lip as he and Ludwig sat in the German's car, driving in complete silence after a rather awkward half an hour of getting ready to go out. Feliciano glanced up at Ludwig with Antonio's words echoing through his mind, he'd promised that Ludwig had been sorry for what he did and he wouldn't do it again but Feliciano wasn't sure if he could trust him quite yet.

He couldn't help but notice though the darkening mark on Ludwig's pale skin and decided that would be one way to strike up a conversation "Ve~ what happened to your cheek?" Feliciano asked shyly making Ludwig glance at him from the corner of his eye before turning back to the road. He blushed slightly and debated on what to tell the Italian, could he lie and say he tripped or just tell him the truth? Although he guessed that not adding lying to the list of things he'd done to Feliciano was best.

"Antonio" Ludwig answered simply, ignoring the other mans concerned expression at the new piece of information. Had Antonio hurt Ludwig because Feliciano had told him what happened? Feliciano hadn't wanted for Ludwig to get hurt especially since the man didn't really mean the slap or at least he hoped that was the case.

"Ve! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you badly did he?" Feliciano bumbled, looking the man over for other injuries. Ludwig blushed further and felt dumbfounded at the smaller man who seemed genuinely worried for the man who just that night had slapped him for no reason other than frustration.

"I-I'm fine, Antonio only punched me. It could have been a lot worse, I've seen him beat other men up for less. Besides why are you worried for me?! I was cruel to you… I _hit _you!" Ludwig asked, wanting to watch the man when he answered but didn't take his eyes off the road in fear of crashing. Antonio would kill him if he put Feliciano in hospital regardless if it was an accident of not.

Feliciano looked at his hands quietly before smiling up at the man "Ve~ you didn't mean to do that, right? Antonio told me that you tried to make pasta to make up to me!" Feliciano announced, making Ludwig snap his head towards him with a light blush of embarrassment on his face. He knew of his failure to make pasta?! "Although he said it looked like you messed up so I'll have to show you how to make pasta sometime!" Feliciano added, smiling kindly at Ludwig.

Ludwig felt his heart clench, how could he have hurt someone so… pure? It wasn't like he knew what would happen if he drank that solution, he didn't do it intentionally to mess with Ludwig or Gilbert. In fact it was quite obvious that the Italian wasn't smart enough to figure out how to do that. Ludwig concentrated on the road with the blush still covering his cheeks; maybe he and Feliciano could get along until the kid was born? "Ja and I'll show you how to make Wurst" Ludwig offered.

"Yay~ I always wanted to try making German food!" Feliciano clapped his hands in excitement.

"Feliciano… I'm s-sorry for… you know…" Ludwig muttered awkwardly and felt a small hand on his arm and was greeted with another warm smile on Feliciano's still bruised face, making Ludwig clench his steering wheel harder.

"Ve~ I forgive you Luddy but please don't do it again… I'm sorry for being so stupid and getting us into this situation…" Feliciano muttered sadly but Ludwig shook his head quickly as he pulled the car into a free parking bay in front of the restaurant they would be eating at. He turned to Feliciano and tilted the brunettes head up so he could look into the guilty golden eyes, he still didn't want the child that Feliciano was carrying but… the pregnant man was too innocent and sweet to be treated badly.

"No Feliciano it's not your fault, I shouldn't have said those things or hit you. I was out of line and for that I apologise but I stand by my statement when I said I didn't want that child. I'm sorry but I don't see it as my child and you'll just have to accept that, I'll still help you through the pregnancy but after that you're on your own" Ludwig confessed to the man. Feliciano looked down silently, upset that Ludwig didn't want anything to do with their baby but was glad he would at least be there for him while he pregnant.

"Okay Luddy… unless I can make you fall in love with me~" Feliciano joked lightly, reverting back to his usual happy self. Ludwig chuckled and shook his head, he doubted that would happen. "Where are we eating anyway?" Feliciano asked, squinting to look at the restaurant in front of them. Ludwig blushed lightly, gosh he was doing that a lot… oh well it didn't mean anything.

"It's a popular Italian restaurant, I thought you'd like to eat here… since you love pasta" Ludwig finished lamely but Feliciano bounced up and down in his seat happily.

"You're taking us to get pasta? Yay~ pasta!" Feliciano cheered before practically bouncing out of the car. Ludwig blinked in shock as the man went from being sitting beside him to the entranceway to the restaurant and was waving him over excitedly. Ludwig sighed, he must really love pasta he mused and went to join the man who latched onto him immediately. Ludwig learned the hard way at that restaurant that Feliciano was a handful when said man began crying at how badly made the pasta was and had tried to storm the kitchen.

Ludwig was happy to get home after that but still found it difficult to calm Feliciano down. What had he gotten himself into?

_Arthur and Alfred_

Arthur had a headache as Alfred chatted happily from his seat opposite him. The man's voice was wearing away the last of his patience as the man had spent the majority of the morning already doing, first Arthur had struggled to wake him up from his position on the floor. Even being kicked out of the bed by Roderich wasn't enough to wake the man who had dragged the covers and pillows to the floor with him to make a nest of some sort and fell back to sleep.

Everything Arthur had done had been a failure, he had been fully dressed and waiting but Alfred slept on while mumbling in his sleep to someone called 'Clark'. After five minutes of waiting Arthur had tried to shake the man… then had begun shouting at him, tugging on his hair and finally kicking his side with growing force but nothing worked. Other than pouring cup of cold water onto Alfred's face.

After _that _argument on waking up on time for a date Alfred had gotten changed before dragging Arthur down the street, not even using the car and entered the nearest food establishment. It was… It was… awful. Thus where Arthur's headache had begun, he glared at the happy American who was currently_inhaling _burgers which was something Arthur never thought was possible but Alfred proved him otherwise.

Alfred paused from putting another burger into his mouth from the four he'd ordered to look at Arthur who sat with a slightly scary expression on his face and his own burger and fries untouched. "Dude are you not hungry? You're feeding both you and little Clark now so eat up!" Alfred ordered seriously and continued eating his burger.

Arthur blinked in surprise. Clark? The same Clark he'd been talking to in his dreams? "I am hungry you bloody git but I do not really enjoy McDonalds! This is a date not two friends hanging out! Who the hell is Clark anyways?!" Arthur snapped, angrily folding his arms over his chest. Alfred looked up at him with large eyes from behind his glasses looking like Arthur had predicted the end of the world. "What?!"

"Y-You don't like Burgers? Dude, are you feeling alright? Oh no! Don't tell me you were dropped on your head or something weird as a kid!" Alfred rambled panicky, placing his hand on Arthur's forehead worriedly making the Brit blush from the contact and slap his hand away. "You don't feel warm… oh no who dropped you! The hero will find them and discipline them! Who would drop their child!" Alfred was rambling now, looking determined. Oh what's this? Arthur's headache had been upgraded to a migraine. The joys.

"Stop it you wanker! I was not dropped on my head as a child, if anyone was dropped it was you! I do not mind burgers but I prefer a good drink of tea and a scone over this rubbish!" Arthur snapped. Alfred blinked, looked relieved and offended at the same time.

"Scones?! Over burgers?! Are you insane! Those things are disgusting!" Alfred made a face at just the thought of having to eat scones rather than his beloved burgers but Arthur went red in anger and reached over the table to successfully grab Alfred's neck and began strangling him although not seriously hurting him.

"Bastard, how dare you insult scones! Just wait till I cook you one myself then you'll see how delicious they are!" Arthur snapped angrily as he continued strangling Alfred who did not look scared but his face lit up at the Brit.

"Ohh! You'll make me scones? Cool dude! You'll be like a wife making her husband dinner!" Alfred laughed happily which just made Arthur tighten his grip and Alfred widened his eyes while trying to get the man to let go "A-Arthur… Can't… Breathe" Alfred stuttered. Arthur was about to grin evilly but was interrupted by a worried employee which made Arthur release his grip immediately and smile awkwardly while Alfred gasped for air and rubbed his throat.

"P-Please do not kill one another here… or we will be forced to throw you out" The man informed them, Arthur agreed quickly and watched as the man walked away before glaring at Alfred again but began eating his food slowly.

"Artie, dude! You almost strangled me!" Alfred looked confused as to why the man would do such a thing.

"Don't call me Artie! My name is Arthur and you didn't answer before when I asked who Clark was…" Arthur asked, dreading what was going to come from the man's mouth next since he had told him he was eating for Clark as well as himself.

"Hm? Clark is our kid of course!" Alfred answered happily as he finished off his burgers, sneakily taking some of Arthur's fries as said man stared in shock. Was Alfred serious?

"Clark?! Why on earth would we call _her_Clark!" Arthur huffed angrily.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! What do you mean? _He _will be called Clark!" Alfred answered easily.

"Our baby is not a boy you twit! It's going to be a she!" Arthur snapped "Why on earth would you name your son Clark anyway?" Arthur asked curiously but Alfred just grinned obviously happy Arthur asked him that.

"Because our _son_ is going to be like me! A hero! So he needs to be named after the best hero in existence, Clark Kent A.K.A Superman!" Alfred exclaimed, looking determined to get his own way as he continued taking Arthur's food.

Arthur spluttered at the idiotic name "No! We are not naming our daughter that, even if we did have son we wouldn't name him after superman! We shall call our daughter Alice after my late cousin" Arthur commanded but Alfred just pouted and whined.

"No! We're having a son and he will be called Clark!"

"Alice!"

"Clark!"

"Alice!"

"Clark!"

"You know what! We will wait and see when she is born and whoever is right gets to name our daughter or in your incorrect guess, son" Arthur offered and Alfred pumped his fist happily in the air and nodded in agreement as he took the last of Arthur's chips, stuffing them all on his mouth. Arthur felt his eyebrow tick when he saw this and refrained from finishing strangling the man.

"Why did you take my chips?! You've had four burgers and large fries! What's your stomach made of?!" Arthur demanded, sulking at his lost chips and chewed his burger angrily. Alfred smiled widely with his mouth still full of chips "Ah! Don't smile with your mouth open you animal, that's so disgusting! Besides aren't you a 'hero'?! Hero's don't steal idiot" Arthur snapped, pulling a face.

Alfred shook his head and swallowed the chips thickly "Hero's need lots of food so they can protect people! That's why I'm so powerful!" Alfred stated proudly and Arthur just felt like face palming which he had never actually done… first time for everything he guessed as he went through with the action and face palmed.

"Weren't you telling me to _eat _earlier? Then you take my food?" Arthur asked, he wasn't sure why he was still trying to get through that man's thick skull. Alfred froze as he realised that he had indeed said that but then just shrugged and grinned as Arthur finished his burger. He quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist and began dragging him from the store with Arthur shouting and screaming in protest all the way. "Where are we going now?" Arthur asked as Alfred began leading them back to the house.

"You're going to cook for me!" Alfred stated happily so Arthur just let the man drag back to the house and went to the kitchen to begin the task of cooking scones. "I'll go lie down for a few minutes but don't pour water on me this time! Just shout 'Help me!' and I'll wake up!" Alfred called as he walked into the living room. If Arthur was an anime character he'd be sweat dropping right now.

_25 minutes later_

Arthur grinned proudly down at the only slightly burned scones on the counter in front of him, he quickly cleaned up after himself and carried a few scones through on a plate, humming happily to himself. Alfred was going to fall in love with his scones and only eat those instead of those fattening burgers. He was faced with a problem though… how to wake the man who was sprawled on the sofa in front of him snoring loudly.

"Oi idiot, the scones are ready" Arthur called loudly as he put the scones down on the coffee table but Alfred didn't respond. He sighed as he began poking the man's ribs, shouting in his ear and kicking his side but nothing worked. Damn would this man sleep through an earthquake? Arthur paused and pondered for a moment. Next thing he knew he was shaking the sofa Alfred was lying on and was shouting "Earthquake!" at the top of his lungs.

Nothing.

Seriously? There were heavy sleepers then there was Alfred. Growing curious and out of options, not wanting to use the water in fear of an argument like this morning, he whispered "Help me" and the effect was almost instantaneous. Alfred jumped fully awake, eyes wide and alert as he looked around the room for danger but calm down when he saw Arthur standing with bewilderment in his eyes.

"I told you the hero would come to help you if you needed it! Ha-ha-ha! Now where are those scones? Ohhhh there they are, yummy~" Alfred picked up a scone as Arthur sat beside him to rub his temples to will away the headache he had. He gave up trying to figure out Alfred. Alfred was trying to look excited to eat a scone, he really didn't enjoy them as much as burgers but this was made by the mother… father? Of his child! He opened his mouth and took a large bite and began chewing.

Arthur watched, ignoring the excitement he felt in his stomach that Alfred would like it, as Alfred chewed on his scones. That excitement was quenched when Alfred froze and his face turned pale, eyes bugging out before he ran from the room with a hand covering his mouth. Arthur scowled in annoyance at the action as he heard Alfred lock himself in the bathroom and throw up his hard cooked food. He picked up a scone and began eating… it tasted fine to him.

"Why are you throwing up my scones?! There's nothing wrong with them!" Arthur shouted up the stairs and heard Alfred reply.

"There's something wrong with your taste buds!" Alfred shouted before resuming riding his body of the poison. Arthur tutted in annoyance and continued eating sulkily, not noticing a certain long haired blond creep into the room behind him with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Mon lapin~ where is Alfred?" Francis announced his presence, making Arthur jump in his seat and face the blond man who was grinning creepily at him. Arthur huffed at the French man, folding his arms before he sat back down.

"Throwing up. Now leave, frog" Arthur snapped, edging away from Francis who sat down beside him while whining loudly at how mean the Brit was. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, whining directly into Arthur's ear. Arthur blushed angrily, his eye brow twitching in annoyance "Don't think I'm that naïve to not know what you're trying to do you perverted frog!" Arthur grumbled annoying, trying to push the man off him.

"Ohonhonhon~ I have no idea what you mean belle" Francis cooed, laughing creepily.

"Artie I am never eating any of your food ever again!" Alfred announced as he came back in the room holding his stomach but froze at seeing Francis playfully tickling Arthur's sides while the other man was shouting at him and trying to push him off. Alfred growled angrily, storming forward and grabbing the back of Francis's shirt and yanking him off Arthur with surprising strength. Alfred dragged the man from the room and shoved him out the front door "Don't ever touch Arthur that way again Francis or I will hurt you" Alfred hissed, uncharacteristically angry which made Francis flinch as he had never really seen Alfred hiss at someone like that. Alfred was always friendly and kind even when he was drunk so Francis had always concluded that he was a saint… not so much apparently.

The door was slammed in the Frenchmen's face and Alfred went back through to Arthur, worry now evident on his face as he helped the man sit up "You didn't stress yourself out did you? He didn't touch you anywhere?" Alfred asked quickly making Arthur blink and shake his head which Alfred let a sigh of relief at before hugging Arthur tightly "Thank goodness. You and Clark/Alice are my family now… I'm going to be the hero for you guys from now on" Alfred promised gently.

Arthur blinked, he was half tempted to tell the man to stop over-reacting but he felt safe being held in those strong but kind arms. He'd always wanted to be in a relationship with someone like this… wait! Not someone like Alfred, not Alfred himself! That was impossible, the man was too childlike, idiotic… kind, handsome… no! Never! "Um Artie…" Alfred mumbled as he released Arthur ten looked at the other man.

Arthur was startled to see his face was pale once more "I think those scones gave me food poisoning…"

"What? Ah! Don't throw up here!"

_Lovino and Antonio_

"Lovi~ do you want some ice cream?" Antonio asked the Italian who had been strangely silent since breakfast that morning, it was making Antonio worry as they walked around the fairground that was not too busy that Antonio could attach himself to Lovino without too many looks. He did just that and wrapped his arms around Lovino's slim waist.

But the reaction was different to the many other times he'd done it before, Lovino glared over his shoulder at the older male and tore the others arms from his waist "I've told you already to stop touching me so familiarly you bastard. No I do not want any ice cream, why don't you go on the Ferris wheel and jump off the top?" Lovino snapped, stalking away from Antonio.

He was frozen for a minute before his eyes harden and he followed after Lovino through the growing crowd but he'd lost sight of the brunette with the one adorable curl. Where had the man gone? Why was he acting so different from before… what had he done? He thought back to everything he'd done around the other man but had no idea. Though his primary focus now was to find Lovino and demand an explanation but that was proving difficult, it was like the man had completely disappeared causing Antonio to grow worried. Dammit where had he gone? He began asking around, keeping his eyes peeled before he heard a voice.

"Leave me alone you bastards!" Lovino! Antonio followed the direction of the voice around the side of a food stall and was shocked to see three burly men cornering Lovino, grabbing his thin arms harshly. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Just give us your money pretty boy" One of the muggers asked, raising his fist to punch Lovino as the other two held him still and reached into his pockets. Antonio felt rage flood his body making him sprint forward and grab the man's arm while it was in the air, stopping the punch mid swing. He heard them gasp while Lovino looked down in shame, his cheeks flushing. "Who the hell are you?!" the leader of the group asked.

Antonio raised his head and let lose his most manic smile, having learned from Ivan that if you looked insane then people are less likely to attack you… if you can pull it off of course. He could take these men easily but with Lovino standing right beside him he didn't want him to get hurt so chasing them off was the best course of action. The man in his grip frowned at his grin and tensed up, his lackeys joining him. "Don't make me have to hurt you…" Antonio cooed, gripping the man's arm harder and harder.

"Ah! Let go of my arm you nutter!" the man shouted, pulling at his now aching arm in pain and fear at the glint in Antonio's eyes but the grip just tightened, Antonio's muscles rippling as he felt the bones rub together before he released the man who stumbled back, clutching his arm.

"Get outta here" Antonio hissed with his eyes narrowed in warning, no one touches Lovino without getting some form of punishment. The men gave up, it wasn't worth it for some money when there were plenty other people in the fairground so they sped walked away. Antonio let the grin slid from his face and looked at Lovino in worry. "Did they hurt you?" he asked lightly.

"Humph I'm fine! I didn't need your help your bastard!" Lovino snapped, turning his back on Antonio who noticed him wince and lightly touch his arms where the men had held him still. Antonio turned him gently by the shoulders much to Lovino's surprise and then he rolled Lovino's sleeve up, almost growling at the dark bruises appearing on Lovino's arm.

"Dammit Lovino this isn't a game, tell me where else they hurt you!" Antonio ordered, checking his face for any marks from being hit but Lovino pushed him harshly away, hiding his face and clenching his fists angrily.

"Why do you care?" Lovino whispered "Why are you pretending to care about me?! I know your true intentions!" Lovino shouted angrily, his eyes filling with tears that he tried to hide in his bangs but it was too late for Antonio had seen them.

Antonio stood in shock, blinking at Lovino "What do you mean? I don't have any other intentions other than being there for you and our child" Antonio tried to sooth the man but it didn't work, if anything Lovino looked even more upset.

"No! I saw you… with Feliciano. I should have known that you were just pretending to look nice to me so Feliciano would like you. No one would like me over him" Lovino whispered, he had no idea why he was telling the man this at all. He was acting so weak! Now he was going to say Lovino was right and walk away…he could cry then. He jumped when Antonio reached his arms around his neck for a few seconds before they retreated and something cold hit the skin of his throat.

He looked down to see a silver necklace around his throat, not to small or too big like most necklaces tended to be on him but just right so a pendant rested against his chest. To his surprise it was a middle sized tomato that was round and was attached to the stained green silver that acted like the stem of a real tomato. It was bright red just like the colour Lovino's cheeks went.

Why would Antonio give him this? He fiddled with the metal tomato, amazed with how real it looked, he looked up to Antonio who was blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head nervously. "Why? W-Why would you give me this?" Lovino asked dumbfounded, no one had given him jewellery before and he wasn't sure how to act.

Antonio smiled at him "I know I've only known you for two days but I like you more than your brother and that pendant is something I got back in Spain, my mother bought it for me and told me to give it to the person whom I like and think I could fall in love with. So I'm giving it to you, you're my little red tomato Lovi~" Antonio told him shyly, the blush intensifying on his face.

"B-But I saw you with my brother this morning! You were both smiling and hugging so happily…" Lovino argued and Antonio sighed before grabbing his chin gently and made him look into Antonio's eyes.

"I was helping him with Ludwig… they had an… argument last night and he was upset so I was helping him but listen to me when I say I do not have any feelings for Feliciano. Only you Lovino" Antonio told him truthfully. It was silent for a few moments before Antonio scratched his cheek "This is the part where you lean in and get a kiss~" he cooed but Lovino just shook his head.

"B-But you hardly know me!" he was trying to wrap his head around the situation and could feel hope raise in his chest… maybe he and Antonio had a chance?

"I know but I'd like to know you more… so Lovino will you be my boyfriend? You are having my cute baby after all~" Antonio grinned, he didn't care they'd only know each other two days. He felt an attachment to Lovino like no other person he'd met and he intended to keep it.

Lovino looked around awkwardly and half-heartedly hit Antonio's arm "Do whatever you want tomato bastard" he muttered, deciding to get Antonio a chance to worm his way into the stubborn Italian's shell. He had already scratched the surface in just two days.

"Yay~ smooching time!" Antonio jumped at him but Lovino dodged, letting Antonio falling face first into the dirt with the Italian over him grinning evilly.

"Don't do that creepy stuff to me without permission or I'll crush you!" Lovino snapped, digging his foot into Antonio's back as said man yelped in slight pain but got up and latched onto Lovino's back again as they walked back to the fair.

"How about an ice cream now Lovi~" Antonio cooed happily, Lovino groaned. What had he done?

"Oi tomato bastard, you really love tomato's huh? You even have a necklace of it!" Lovino asked and Antonio chuckled before nodding and fingering at the pendant still around Lovino's neck.

"Yep~ in Spain we love tomatoes! There's even a day called La Tomatina! We all throw tomatoes at each other for fun! I'll have to take you and our baby that one day and we can all have a big tomato fight!" Antonio answered.

"That's crazy!" Lovino looked shocked but the thought of him throwing tomatoes at Antonio's face? Good image… good image indeed. Antonio was slightly worried at the evil look on Lovino's face that made him look like he was planning something… nah not his sweet little Lovi!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know whose date was your favourite! I'm curious :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I was slightly busy! Anyway I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

_Yao and Ivan_

Yao stood watching in awe as Ivan climbed up a large fake wall with various coloured ledges covering the surface as Ivan continued climbed up in ease, a strong looking man was holding the ropes firmly. Why was he here you ask? Well he honestly didn't understand it himself, this was supposed to be a date but it didn't look anything like one. Ivan had been completely silent on the way here in fact he still hadn't said a word to him since last night.

Yao sighed before he walked away, looking around at the many other climbing walls and people in the indoor facility as he sat down heavily on a bench to watch Ivan climb up his wall. He watched as Ivan's strong arms flexed and rippled as the muscles worked to pull him up the wall… he was obviously well practised with those walls and knew what he was doing. Yao sighed, why was the man so cruel to him? He didn't understand what he'd done wrong, was it just the fact he was pregnant and Ivan didn't want a child? Yao touched his stomach gently where he knew the child lay and smiled.

He may have been scared at first but the idea of having a son or a daughter… made him immensely happy. He would have someone to take care of and his family would be proud of him for continuing the family line… even if they would have no idea how Yao actually had the child, they would disown him or hate him for sure. "Yao?" Yao blinked in surprise at the familiar female voice and looked up to see a puffed out Carlin in her work out gear and hair tied up in a high ponytail. "What are you doing here?" Carlin asked.

"I can ask you the same thing Carlin" Yao mused and Carlin grinned as she sat down beside Yao and took a large drink of her water before pointing over to one of the walls.

"I'm here with Katyusha, you know Ivan's sister. I suggested we hang out sometime and I let her decide the place to meet up, apparently she enjoys watching me fail at climbing up these stupid walls! Its frickn' hard and she makes it look so easy!" True to Carlin's words Yao spotted Katyusha climbing at the same speed as Ivan without even looking puffed out. "She said her and her siblings like to come here and climb together to help spend time together while working out!" Carlin told him.

Yao nodded in awe, so Ivan really was close with his sisters huh? Carlin looked over at him before looking back at Ivan who had reached the top and seemed to notice Katyusha who was waving over to him happily before they both scaled back down the walls. "So why are you here? And with Ivan nonetheless? You two getting along?" Carlin asked curiously.

Yao sighed in annoyance and rubbed a hand over his face "We're on a forced 'date' by our boss but I don't want to climb in case I hurt my baby. Besides I don't think Ivan even wants the kid, he told me last night he wanted nothing to do with her" Yao told her honestly. Carlin blinked in surprise and analysed her brother's friend, she wasn't too close with her brother's friends but she'd known them long enough to know what they were like and she could tell that Yao was upset.

"Her? You want a girl then?" Carlin asked gently, seeing Yao perk up at the question about his baby as he smiled fondly at his stomach and rubbed it gently. Carlin would have pat herself on her back at helping Yao think of something happy rather than Ivan, she would get Katyusha's help later to sort out the situation between the two. She just loved playing match maker.

"I just have a feeling that it is going to be a girl" Yao answered honestly and Carlin nodded thoughtfully at the answer as an image of a little girl with long silver hair and massive brown eyes sprung to her mind. A little girl… what would she look like? Like Ivan or Yao? She didn't know which would be cuter. She placed a comforting hand on Yao's shoulder as she smiled gently to the other man.

"I'm sure Ivan will come around so stop worrying and just concentrate on getting that little mix out nice and healthy!" Carlin told him, not noticing the death glares being sent her way by a certain Russian man who was climbing another wall beside his older sister.

"You need to teach your woman to keep her hands to herself" Ivan hissed as he watched as Carlin and Yao talked and the red head dared to touch the mother of his child so casually and in front of him, he heard Katyusha sigh in annoyance as she continued climbing, glancing at Carlin and Yao.

"Brother she's just doing what should your job, comforting the poor man" Katyusha told him plainly, she may be flustered around Carlin who really did make her nervous but she had known her brother long enough to know he respected her and would never harm him like he would to others. Ivan went silent which annoyed Katyusha further "Really Ivan, it's obvious you want that child so stop being so stubborn" Katyusha told him.

Ivan shook his head "No, Yao is afraid of me and I'd rather the little babe to not know me than fear her own father…" Ivan told her which Katyusha go silent at the mention of this. Their father had been cruel to all three of his children, believing fear was the best way to control them and had been especially hard on Ivan which made him quite… cracked.

"You're not the same as him Ivan. I know you would never hurt your child and now you've just got to believe it yourself" Katyusha said determinedly, Ivan was just misunderstood and in her opinion deserved a chance to be happy. "You need to talk to Yao about all of this, he just doesn't know you so no wonder he's nervous around you" Katyusha ordered him as they scaled down the wall but Ivan just looked the other way, thinking to himself on what Katyusha just told him.

Before the two knew it they were in front of both Carlin and Yao who looked up in surprise at seeing the two back already but Carlin grinned before standing in front of Katyusha with her hands on her hips playfully "You know if you wanted to get me sweaty to get me out of my clothes you didn't have to take me rock climbing" Carlin grinned further as Katyusha blushed lightly before quickly grabbing Carlin's hand and pulling her away from her brother and Yao and disappeared from the room

Yao and Ivan blinked at the reaction Katyusha had given making Ivan want to grin, he could start to like this Carlin girl who could get his sister so flustered. He glanced at Yao who was looking shocked but smiled lightly before looking back up at Ivan questionably "U-Um shouldn't you get changed? You are sure to be… sweaty" Yao spoke nervously. Ivan nodded and began walking away with Yao following shyly behind him. Maybe Ivan would come around… Yao glanced up at the man who had his strange smile on his face. Maybe not.

_Matthew and Gilbert_

Matthew watched Gilbert warily as said man slept under a tree in the cold park, did the man not realise it was January? Why did they have to go to a park of all places for a date although it wasn't much of a date what with Gilbert sleeping and Matthew wrapped up in his large fluffy coat and trying not to freeze to death. "G-Gilbert? Are you not cold?" Matthew asked the other man worriedly, he didn't want the other becoming sick.

Gilbert huffed as he woke up and sighed when he saw Matthew's face leaning over him "I'm fine. Elizaveta really wore me out last night" Gilbert smirked in memory at the fun they had last night while Matthew made a face of disgust and slight hurt. Gilbert was really telling him he slept with his girlfriend when he was supposed to be taking his duties of getting another man seriously. Gilbert noticed the face he was making and sneered "What? Did you really think that just because you're pregnant I wouldn't have fun with my girlfriend? Ha!" Gilbert snorted.

Matthew felt further hurt as he sat down beside Gilbert but made sure to leave enough space between them as he rubbed his arms in the cold "W-Well I think you should at least take this seriously… I'm pregnant I shouldn't b-be in a park in January" Matthew answered him, feeling brave. Gilbert raised his eyebrow and sneered in annoyance, he really was acting like a spoilt child but dammit he deserved to act like this!

"Oh? You're feeling brave today huh? Well I don't care your pregnant, a little cold won't hurt you" Gilbert waved him off but Matthew just shuffled in his seat awkwardly, he really didn't want to get sick while he was pregnant and not while he was so early into his pregnancy.

"B-But what if I get sick? Our child could be in danger" Matthew tried to convince him but Gilbert just looked further annoyed at how much Matthew was talking, why was the man trying to convince him? He was the awesome Gilbert and he wouldn't listen to anyone, especially this meek little boy.

"Listen I don't care! I don't even want the kid so if it dies who cares?" Gilbert shrugged and Matthew felt his face heat up in anger. How could the man be so cold? This was a human life he was dismissing so easily and it was his own flesh and blood. Matthew stood up and loomed over the Prussian man with a dangerous expression on his face, Matthew was usually a quiet man but there were some lines that just couldn't be crossed in his opinion.

"If you didn't want the child and you love Elizaveta so much then why did you donate your own DNA and sperm to something that could make a man pregnant?" Matthew hissed which made Gilbert widened his eyes before he himself stood up and narrowed his eyes at the smaller man.

"Don't question the awesome me! I didn't really think they would use my vial, I thought we would get a different batch!" Gilbert snapped and Matthew's rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, just take me home so you can get back to Elizaveta. I'll get Arthur or someone to monitor my progress" Matthew snarled which made Gilbert blink in shock at how the gentle man could have such an angry reaction to him, it was really bizarre but Gilbert was very annoyed at the man so he turned his back on him and began walking back to the car.

"No I think you can find your way back by yourself, see you never" Gilbert waved him off and left Matthew standing in shock. The man was going to leave him to walk home? In this weather? Matthew sighed as he began walking, his anger leaving him and left him feeling hurt and alone… again. He was about halfway back to the house when he ran into a hard but warm surface that made him fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" a deep voice asked from above him making him glance up and freeze at the large man in front of him. He was huge! Matthew thought he could snap the poor Canadian in half with one arm but what scared him the most was how much the man looked like Ivan with the same facial structure, hair and eyes. It was quite creepy.

Matthew reached up hesitantly to grab the hand the stranger offered him and was pulled to his feet easily "I-It's fine, I'm fine" Matthew muttered as he dusted himself off under the man's gaze who had yet to walk away which made Matthew nervous as he looked into the others violet eyes.

"Ah that's good to hear, you're so small I was afraid I'd hurt you!" the man mused as he patted Matthew's hair like one would a small child, Matthew blushed slightly and nodded to the man and edged around him.

"I-I'm fine now sir but I must be going…" Matthew trailed off awkwardly as he waved goodbye and began walking away, the man made him nervous and he didn't… seem right. He jumped when he felt a large hand land on his shoulder and glanced over his shoulder at the man's disapproving face.

"Now now Matthew, that's not very nice of you. I wasn't finished talking to you" the man scolded him, making him freeze. How did the man know his name? What did he want? He tried to get the hand off his shoulder but winced when the grip tightened. "Hear me out okay?"

"W-Who are you? How do you know my name?" Matthew asked nervously, he was scared of this man and he just wanted to run home and hide in his room. The man looked like he was thinking over the question he'd just been asked before grinning sinisterly, bringing Matthew closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Why don't you ask little Ivan? Tell him Mongol says he misses him" the man now identified as 'Mongol' told him, Matthew was frozen in fear. Who was this man to Ivan? Were they related?

"Matthew?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind them and Matthew almost breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Arthur obviously heading back to the house too with a carrying bag in his hand and a look of concern on his face. Mongol backed off at the sight of Arthur but grinned at the both of them which made Arthur glance between them in concern "Are you alright?" he asked slowly.

"He's fine, I was just helping him get up, he fell over you see. Well I'll see you, Matthew" the man grinned once more before walking away. Arthur rushed over to his friend who looked on the verge of collapsing and checked him over for any suspicious marks.

"Are you alright Matthew? That man looked quite dangerous" Arthur asked gently at the pale Canadian who shook his head and shook lightly. Why had Gilbert told him walk by himself? If Arthur hadn't come along what could have happened? He was too weak compared to that man to fight him off. He shuddered at the thought. "Why are you alone anyway, Gilbert should be with you" Arthur asked worriedly as he began walking towards the house with his arm comfortingly over Matthew's shoulders.

"H-He t-told me t-to walk home b-by myself…" Matthew stuttered but was glad to be moving and with Arthur as well who was looking around in case the creepy man returned, obviously he'd said or done something for Matthew to be so shaken up. Arthur stared in shock at Matthew when he heard this.

"What? That stupid git is supposed to take care of you not leave you by yourself! And in this weather too!" Arthur snarled next time he saw Gilbert he was going to rip him to shreds. Matthew looked questioningly at the Brit, what was Arthur doing here anyway?

"Um Arthur? You're also by yourself…" Matthew pointed out and gained a confused look from Arthur before he figured out what he meant and huffed in annoyance as they reached the door and stumbled inside, locking it firmly behind them. They quickly shed their outdoor wear and went upstairs.

"Humph, true I was outside because of Alfred but it's because…" Arthur trailed off as he opened his and Alfred's door and Matthew blinked at the sight of Alfred lying in he the bed burrowed under blankets and a bucket on the floor beside him and his skin pale "Alfred claims my scones gave him food poisoning! Can you believe it?!" Arthur snapped, waking up the sleeping American who looked like he was wishing for death.

"B-But Artie I'm not faking this! Just accept that you're cooking sucks!" Alfred whined and received an unsympathetic Brit hitting him over the head with his hand making Alfred yelp and clutch his throbbing head even further. Matthew had to refrain from giggling as he watched Arthur unpack his carrier bag none too gently with a blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with my cooking! Now wait here while I get you a drink to swallow this medicine" Arthur snapped before storming angrily from the room while Alfred continued moaning in pain and looked up at Matthew with wide eyes that begged for help.

Matthew chuckled and took pity on the blond man who he noticed looked a lot like himself and his mother which was quite strange but… it was impossible for anyone to be related to him or his mother, right? "It's okay Alfred, it's intense but it'll calm down in an hour or so and you'll be back to normal" Matthew told him from experience that made Alfred sag in relief.

"So I'm not the only one who's suffered at the hands of Arthur's cooking" Alfred mused and Matthew nodded his head, shuddering as he remembered when he and the other pregnant men had once demanded Arthur cook their dinner one night. Let's just say Arthur was a bit flustered with running backwards and forwards for six sick men. "Man! He could use cooking as a torture device!" Alfred whined in pain.

"What was that?" Arthur's cold and angry voice came from the entrance way as he brought in a glass of water, Matthew backed off and let Arthur glare down at the American who smiled sheepishly at Arthur.

"Nothing! Only that I think you shouldn't eat your cooking, it could hurt poor little Clark!" Alfred protested but was cut off when Arthur angrily shoved the medicine into Alfred's mouth and forced him to drink the water. Alfred panted "Artie! I'm sick, be a little nicer at least!" Alfred moaned but Arthur ignored him as he sat down on a free space on the bed huffily and indicated for Matthew to sit beside him.

"Now are you going to tell me who that man was earlier?" Arthur demanded making Matthew take a deep breath in to calm himself and recounted what happened with Mongol, trying not to shudder as Arthur's and Alfred's faces took on an angry expression.

"What a creep! Wait where was Gilbert? He should have been the hero not Arthur" Alfred asked angrily, feeling better as the medicine did its work and Matthew's promise of it not lasting much longer came true. Arthur sighed in annoyance, Gilbert really should have been there but obviously he hadn't been.

"He told Matthew to walk home by himself" Arthur told the American who looked about ready to jump out of the bed and hunt the albino down.

"What? How could he just let Matthew go by himself? He's pregnant and needs to stay safe for the kid's sake as well as his own!" Alfred ranted, it was quite surprising to Arthur just how riled up Alfred was by this and felt the warm feeling flutter in his chest at the man.

"H-He doesn't want the baby…" It was silent as Alfred processed this before he huffed in annoyance but lay back down, he wasn't going to stress out the two pregnant men by talking about things that would get them all fired up so he decided then he was going to help Matthew and Gilbert get along better even if he had to beat up Gilbert.

"I think you better stay with us for the rest of the day, you can help look after me so I can be the hero again!" Alfred exclaimed happily, changing the mood immediately as Matthew giggled lightly and Arthur became annoyed once again, this man really was giving him a headache.

"Idiot! Hero's don't get sick in the first place so stop that ridiculous hero complex!" Arthur snapped.

"But Artie you're cooking is my kryptonite!"

"Stop making up excuses for your weak stomach!"

_Kiku and Heracles_

Kiku found himself in a tricky situation, he was currently standing in-between his old friend Sadiq and new friend Heracles in the bright aquarium. Heracles had brought him here claiming the place calmed him down but Kiku could honestly say that Heracles was always calm but just as they'd began their tour Kiku had been noticed by Sadiq whom he hadn't seen in a while.

Apparently the two knew each other when they were younger and had immediately began arguing with each other about who Kiku liked more. Kiku became worried when their fighting escalated and Sadiq grabbed Heracles by his shirt, he didn't want a fight to break out there! They were supposed to be on a date!

"W-Wait! Please stop fighting!" Kiku cut in, waving his hands urgently at the two and tried to get them to split up without having to use physical force… which he didn't really have much of. The two men stopped in their fighting and turned to look down at the dark haired men who looked slightly overwhelmed which made Heracles back off immediately.

"I'm sorry Kiku, I just got carried away" Heracles apologised while removing Sadiq's hand from his shirt roughly and Sadiq almost began yelling and screaming but then Heracles would look mature while he was a little child. Sadiq huffed but nodded his apologies which made Kiku sigh in relief.

"It's alright but please do not fight, me and Karpusi-san are on a date" Kiku informed the Turkish man who froze in shock while Heracles stood behind Kiku and smirked at Sadiq thinking he had won. Kiku immediately realised that sounded like he was dating Heracles which he was not! "N-no it's not what you think! It's a forced date!" Kiku corrected but this just made things worse.

"What?! This guy is forcing you on a date! I didn't know you were the type!" Sadiq growled at Heracles who didn't have time to defend himself from the now angry man who again grabbed his shirt and looked read to pummel him into the ground.

"No! I-It's a long story but our boss is making us do it, please release Karpusi-san!" Kiku reassured the man who looked hesitant but released Heracles and folded his arms while huffing.

"You better explain what's happening or I'll beat up your boss instead" Sadiq threatened which made Kiku gulp and made to explain what had happened when he felt Heracles' loop his arm around his own, making him blush at the contact.

"What's that over there? It looks like a horde of cats!" Heracles pointed over Sadiq's shoulder making said man look without really thinking which was enough for Heracles to drag Kiku away quickly and pulled them out of the aquarium and hid in a nearby café. Kiku blinked in shock as he sat down at a table in the warm café while Heracles turned to go order them something, coming back just as quick.

"W-What just happened?" Kiku asked, slightly dazed and still flustered at the contact he and Heracles had shared but the cat lover looked the same as usual as he shrugged lightly.

"He was annoying me" Heracles stated simply which Kiku just blinked at. Did he and Sadiq really not get along that badly? But wouldn't Sadiq be looking for them right now? He didn't like that thought.

"Karpusi-san I-"

"Why are you calling me that?" Heracles cut him off, staring at the smaller man who blinked at being cut off before he blushed slightly.

"Because it's polite and it's my custom to call people by their surname unless given permission to say their first name" Kiku explained but Heracles' looked slightly confused for a second.

"But last night you were calling me by my first name so why not now?" Heracles asked which made Kiku blush further at being reminded of his slip up, he'd simply been flustered and being exposed to western customs of calling people by their first name for the years he'd lived there had caught up with him. He was about to apologise but was cut off again "I want you to call me Heracles, we are going to be spending a lot of time together after all and… I like you calling me that better than Karpusi" Heracles admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.

Kiku blushed but nodded, warmth pooling in his chest at thought of being able to freely call the man by his first name. His blush was really taking over his face right now but he couldn't calm down "E-Excuse me" he stuttered as he stood up and rushed into the toilets where he splashed his face with water.

"It seems you get along better with Heracles than Matthew does with Gilbert" a deep unfamiliar voice mused form behind, making Kiku jump and spin to look up at a huge man who Kiku noticed looked very much like Ivan. Were they related? Was that how he knew about Matthew? The man chuckled at his confused and fearful expression "Forgive me Kiku, my name is Mongol" Mongol told Kiku.

This did little to make Kiku feel better at the fact Mongol knew his name and the fact the man called himself 'Mongol'. This man reeked of danger, his smile ten times worse than what Kiku had seen of Ivan's which made Kiku shiver. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked fearfully as Mongol grinned further, pocketing his large hands casually.

"I have my sources, do not worry I will not harm you. Do not look so alarmed" the Russian accent drawled but the grin on Mongol's contradicted his words. Oh how Kiku wished he were still with Heracles but he had to know what this man wanted, not for his sake but for Matthew's and perhaps his other friends.

"Please tell me what your intentions are" Kiku asked as firmly as his fear would let him, surely he couldn't hurt him in a public toilet. Mongol raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ohh? Someone must be feeling brave" Mongol mocked before looking thoughtful "I can't ruin the surprise now can I? That wouldn't be fair on your poor friends" Kiku's eyes widened when Mongol took a step closer to him "I assure you that I will not harm any of you for some time, not until I deem it ready" Mongol whispered close to Kiku's face, all traces of a grin gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"W-When will that be exactly?" Kiku prodded but Mongol just tipped head back and laughed before returning his attention to him with a sinister smile on his lips as he made a 'tsk'ing noise and wagged his finger disapprovingly.

"I told you. It would ruin the surprise if I told you" Mongol then pulled away from his personal bubble and Kiku let out a breath he didn't even know he holding as Mongol waved and left the room calling back "I'll see you later Kiku!" Kiku felt to his knees immediately. He had to get home.

_Tino and Berwald_

"I'm so jealous of Kiku's cat! He's so cute, I've never had a pet before but I bet it would be so amazing!" Tino bumbled mostly to himself while he and Berwald sat in the car heading to wherever the Swedish man was taking them. Berwald glanced over at Tino and raised a slight eyebrow at the man's sudden trust in him, it was quite strange.

"You l'ke pets?" Berwald asked as he glanced at the Finnish man who looked happily up at him and nodded enthusiastically which made Berwald finally come up with an idea "W'uld you l'ke a pet?" Berwald asked and he swore he'd never seen such a happy face on another person's face that could compare to Tino's.

"Of course I do! Could we get a dog?! I love dogs!" Tino exclaimed happily, making Berwald smile slightly at how happy he could possibly make the other man who had thus far attracted his attention for being so cute. He'd never met anyone as adorable as Tino and it was like a bonus that the man was having he child.

"We w'll have to g't a dog then" Berwald announced as he began driving towards the nearby pet store, he had visited there once when he had become so lonely from scaring away any and all love interests he had tried to get close to, he'd wanted a pet to help keep him company but an animal wasn't what he'd wanted.

Tino practically bounced when he said this "Really? Thank you so much Berwald! Can I name it?" Tino asked happily and Berwald nodded, not really listening to what Tino began rambling about as he spouted random names he liked for the dog, how thankful he was and how excited he was. Berwald just found it comforting to hear Tino's voice as he parked his car he noticed that Tino was becoming further restless and the minute he was parked the blond was out of the car before he could blink.

If Berwald knew this would get the man to like him even more he would have already bought a dog for the man last night so Tino wouldn't have had to cry. Berwald hated seeing others cry, it made him feel uneasy and useless since he couldn't really comfort a person that well but he had done all he could and it paid off. "Come on Berwald! I want to see the dogs they have! Let's go!" Tino smiled happily at him as he followed the Finnish man into the store.

Tino immediately grabbed his arm and pulled Berwald with him as said man blushed slightly. He would never tell anyone but he had never been touched so casually, sure Gilbert and his other friends might drape their arms over his shoulder but no one had willingly looped their arm with his own. He was slightly flustered by it, did he just follow and not loop his arm back or did he link with Tino? He had no idea! This was so different to doing experiments in the lab, this took emotions!

"Aww~ look at all the cute puppies Berwald!" Tino gushed, pulling the larger man forward so they could both look inside the glass cages to see many breeds and colours of young bouncy puppies who ran this way and that while playing with toys and each other. Berwald had to admit they were cute but…. Not as cute as Tino who had a look of utter happiness on his face, eyes large and face pressed against the glass.

"Which one should we get? It's so hard!" Tino asked as they began looking at the many puppies on display and Tino found it increasingly hard to decide which one he wanted, he wanted the perfect one since Berwald was being kind enough to let him have a dog.

He paused at the last glass cage that housed one lone puppy who he had no idea what it's breed was but it looked like a Maltese puppy though it was hard to tell. It looked up at him with large brown eyes that contrasted with the pure white fur coat of the dog and he noticed how its ears were flopped down slightly on the top of its head and its little tail was wagging happily. Why was it by itself? He noticed an employee walk past and caught the man's arm.

"Excuse me but why is this cute puppy all alone?" he asked, glanced at the puppy and the man. The employee smiled gently as he noticed the dog he was referring too.

"She wasn't part of any of the litters like the other puppies, we found her wandering around outside so we took her in and gave her a full health check and searched for her owner but we couldn't find anything. So we put her on sale! None of the other puppies like her much though but she's a friendly dog. Are you looking to get her?" He asked and Tino nodded vigorously.

He decided then and there to take the dog who seemed to have been abandoned, she looked so cute and fluffy and perfect for him and Berwald. The man chuckled "Would you like to hold her first? See if she likes you" He asked, Berwald nodded in answer as Tino had long since turned his attention on the puppy and was making faces through the glass which she barked playfully at.

The man retrieved the dog from the cage before handing her to Tino who all but crushed her to his chest as he cooed over how cute she was. She yipped happily and licked his face as he stroked her. "She's perfect! Do you like her Berwald?" Tino asked and held the puppy towards Berwald who stared at it in wonder of what to do.

She yipped at him as he hesitantly stroked her head and earned a lick on his nose making Tino coo happily "She likes you! She's perfect! We'll take her!" Tino gushed and Berwald chuckled, the dog was quite cute and Tino already seemed attached to her.

"I w'll do the paperwork" he told the man who was laughing lightly at the scene before he nodded and lead the two to the front desk and began taking out the paperwork needed "Wh'le I do this, go g't her the equipment n'eded" Berwald told Tino gently who nodded and ran off to do as he was told. No more than 15 minutes later the boot of the car was full of toys, leads, collars, dog food and bowls with a dog bed.

Tino and Berwald sat in the front with their new dog on Tino's blanket covered lap were she napped after all the excitement. "Thank you so much Berwald! What should we call her? I was thinking we could call her something cool like 'Go for it! Bomber!' or 'Sardine-panic!' how cool are those names!" Tino suggested making Berwald for the first time in a long time sputter.

What was with the weird names? Was it a joke? He glanced over to Tino who seemed to be looking at him in genuine hope of calling the dog one of those names. "M'ybe another name?" Berwald suggested which made Tino think for some more names which Berwald was slightly scared of, he didn't want to hurt Tino's feelings though he didn't want to shout 'Sardine-panic!' at the dog.

"Hmm how about 'Cheese castle'? Or maybe 'Bloody Hanatamago'! Which one do you like?" Tino asked happily, stroking the poor dog's fur. Berwald almost groaned at the names. 'Cheese castle'? Really?

"H'w ab'ut Hanatamago?" Berwald suggested, leaving off Bloody on purpose, this way the name wouldn't be too weird but Tino wouldn't have his feelings hurt. Tino smiled happily and nodded up at Berwald, already thinking of the name tag for Hanatamago .

"So Bloody Hanatamago it is!"

"J'st Hanatamago will do"

"Eh? Why? It's not as cool without bloody"

"I think Hanatamago fits her f'ne by its'lf"

"Hmmm okay! I wonder if everyone will like her name!" Tino exclaimed, giggling in excitement at the others seeing his amazing naming skills. Berwald sighed silently, he was sure they would think he is bizarre for naming the dog Hanatamago but it was better than 'Sardine-panic!' at least.

* * *

**Ohhh the plot thickens XD I bet most of you can tell who Mongol is in relation to Ivan and this will be expanded on! Sorry if some of this is not very well written, my skills vary from day to day *face palm* It's a good thing Berwald saving poor Hanatamago from an even more embarrassing name! BTW Tino did actually want to name her these other names XD anyway please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I want to say thank you to all the people who are still reading and who have favourited, followed or reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Gilbert huffed to himself as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets while he climbed up the stairs to his beloved girlfriend's apartment which had also been his own before all of this mess. He clenched his fists to fight down the guilty feeling that sprouted up at the thought of Matthew, he didn't know why he behaved the way he did earlier. Usually he would never treat someone that way unless they had earned it.

Gilbert scoffed, he shouldn't be worried about the pathetic man he was going to see Elizaveta like a good boyfriend should. They had been together for years and he would not let something like this come between them, he had practically fought Roderick for her. Before the uptight man had realised his feelings for Lars he had been crazy about Elizaveta. Both Gilbert and Roderick had fought for her affections, in the end Gilbert had won. Roderick had been sore about it for a while but then Lars had been there for him to find comfort although it was a mystery to Gilbert how the serious man could comfort anyone yet his little sister and Roderick adored him. He took out the apartment key and quickly unlocked the door, not bothering to knock.

"Elizaveta! The awesome me has returned to your awaiting arms!" he shouted out as he locked the door behind him and shed his outdoor gear, frowning when Elizaveta didn't come running to greet him like she usually did. "Elizaveta? You in?" he asked loudly, making his way into the living room. He was shocked to see his girlfriend leaning on the far wall, a glare on her face that was strangely directed at him.

"What's wrong babe?" Gilbert asked, blinking in surprise when he saw Lars sitting on the sofa with a similar look on his face. What was Lars doing here? He felt anxiousness churn his stomach. "Lars? Why are you here? And why are you both glaring at me like I've done something?" Gilbert asked, slightly put off by the lack of answer.

Roderick appeared from the kitchen with two cups of tea in his hands. He sighed when he saw Gilbert, feeling awkward in the situation as he sat down beside his boyfriend who took the tea thankfully but never once stopped glaring at Gilbert. "We need to talk, Gilbert" Roderick finally answered the Prussian man.

_Everyone else_

Tino burst into the house with Berwald following from behind, his arms straining with the amount of dog materials he was carrying while Tino bounced with Hanatamago in his hands. The rest of the men were gathered in the living room waiting for Tino and Berwald to join them. As soon as Kiku had panicked and grabbed Heracles to force the Greek man to take him home he'd called a meeting between the pregnant men with the father's joining uninvited, either because they were worried or bored. Tino burst into the room, smiling around at the group and held up the white puppy. The rest of the group merely blinked in shock before Arthur sighed.

"Tino, what have I told you about picking up stray dogs? As much as you think their cute you have to take them to a rescue centre" he repeated the same thing he'd told the Finnish man for the many years he'd known him. Tino giggled happily as Hanatamago wriggled in his arms and licked his face "Don't let it lick your face! It could have some disease!" Arthur exclaimed, getting up to pull the dog from his friend, Kiku moving to do the same but his wrist was grabbed by Heracles who forced him to sit back down.

"Silly Arthur! We bought her from a shop!" Tino exclaimed, holding Hanatamago away from Arthur's grabbing hands.

"What? You bought a dog?! Why?" Arthur snapped, crossing his arms at his fruitless attempts to grab the white puppy who growled lightly at him before cuddling to Tino. Berwald entered the room then, his arms now clear of the dog stuff and he looked at the scowling Brit and the pouting Tino with a slightly raised eyebrow. Arthur whirled on him "You! Did you two really buy this dog?" he demanded and was answered by Berwald's short nod yes.

Arthur looked about ready to pull his hair out, his hands twitching to go through with the action. Why on earth would they buy a dog?! It made no sense! Arthur didn't like dogs too much, much preferring rabbits and unicorns. Alfred laughed nervously behind the smaller man as he pulled Arthur gently away from the two now dog owners, getting his to sit back down. Tino ignored Arthur's outburst and held the dog out to be seen by everyone in the room.

"Everyone! This is Hanatamago! She is mine and Berwald's new puppy! Isn't she adorable! Berwald got her for me" Tino introduced the dog to the men who looked puzzled at the strange name.

"Hanatamago?" Antonio asked Yao who sighed, quickly explaining the fact that Tino had no naming sense. Tino grinned at the question and nodded happily while still cuddling his new dog.

"Yeah! I named her myself! I think Bloody Hanatamago would have suited her better but Berwald didn't like the 'Bloody' for some reason" Tino frowned at that before shaking it off as he went around the room and held the dog in front of the men's faces one by one, telling her who everyone was. Many of the men just gently stroked the dog's head and received a lick on the cheek, Feliciano and Antonio practically crushed the cute dog to their chest while they introduced themselves.

Arthur just glared at the white puppy when it was his turn before sighing and gently stroked the head once before turning to look away. "Lastly! Hana this is Ivan!" Tino cooed happily, so wrapped up in his joy he forgot how scary Ivan was. Everyone in the room tensed up at the creepy smile on Ivan's face as he stared at the dog.

"Hello Hanatamago. I am Ivan. If you touch my scarf I'll have to punish you, da?" Ivan told the small dog who looked puzzled but could feel the dominance coming from this man so decided to bow her head in submission. Tino pulled Hanatamago to his chest protectively when he heard this and scurried away to sit beside Berwald and Kiku in slight fear of the man.

Kiku, seeing the room calm down soon after that, stood up to bring attention to himself. He bit his lip slightly and began telling the group about his run in with Mongol, trailing off as he remembered the sinister grin on the man's face who had looked eerily like Ivan and had spoken of a 'surprise' for his friends.

Arthur and Alfred didn't look shocked but rather troubled as Arthur comforted a very scared and nervous looking Matthew. Yao, Tino, Feliciano and Lovino looked very worried although Lovino tried to hide it. All of the father's looked either angry, worried or a combination between the two as Antonio attached himself yet again to his new boyfriend who struggled weakly but let the man hug him. Only Ivan looked different. He looked shocked yes but there was not really anything else in his expression, it was almost blank.

"Did this man have a name?" Ludwig asked, put off from this information. Could someone be stalking them or something? He didn't like the thought of being watched while he didn't know about it.

Kiku nodded "He introduced himself as Mongol" he answered, noticing that Ivan teased up along with his facial features made him look blank, it was quite strange and was about to ask when he was interrupted.

"Matthew also met this Mongol man when he was walking home after Gilbert left him. If Arthur hadn't turned up we don't know what could have happened…" Alfred informed the group who turned to look at Matthew who was not used to being looked at by so many people but nodded to confirm this.

Yao looked worried "Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly, leaving his seat to check on his quiet friend who shook his head.

"I-I'm f-fine" Matthew told him, smiling in reassurance. Yao breathed out in relief, Kiku looking very worried. He knew that Matthew was the most fragile and quiet of the group so he could tell how much Matthew was probably freaking out. Antonio frowned and glanced around at Heracles who was awake and alert for once, Berwald and Ludwig at the fact Gilbert had left Matthew alone.

"My brother left you alone?" Ludwig asked and Matthew bit his lip nervously, he was angry at Gilbert but he didn't want everyone to be angry at the albino. Alfred looked angry and turned to Ludwig and pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah! That is totally not hero like! You need to talk to him as soon he returns! Matthew could have gotten hurt, if not from this Mongol dude then by some random mugger or something!" Alfred glared at him, he was going to have his own chat with Gilbert but the albino had always listened to his brother more than the American man. Ludwig ran a hand through his gelled hair and nodded, he'd talk to Gilbert but he could sense that Antonio would have more effect.

"R-Really its f-fine… I-I can look a-after myself. I-Ivan?" Matthew looked at the Russian man in question, remembering what Mongol had told him. "Why don't you ask little Ivan? Tell him Mongol says he misses him". Ivan looked at him in question "M-Mongol told me… T-To ask you about him… h-he told m-me that h-he m-misses you…"Matthew trailed off.

Ivan seemed to become more tense if that was possible as he stared at the Canadian man with something akin to panic in his violet eyes. Kiku felt uneasy as he remembered the resemblance between Ivan and this Mongol character. "He did look a lot like you…" Kiku trailed off. Could they be related somehow?

Ivan looked completely blank but inside he was panicking, he thought his father was dead! He and his siblings had run away from their insane father when Ivan had been 10 when he was sure he'd seen him on his death bed. The man was crazy about having as much money and power he could have and had 'trained' his children to be obedient and almost like slaves. "He's my father" Ivan told the group, his voice unwavering.

The other men froze in shock, blinking slightly but before they could ask anymore Ivan stood up and began walking towards the door to go upstairs. He paused at the door "He's very bad news. We can't stop him once he's put his plans into motion so don't even try" he then left to let that bit of information sink in.

Alfred stared after his friend, wondering if he should leave Arthur to comfort Ivan or let the man cool off by himself. He didn't have time to decide as Yao left after the Russian man much to everyone's shock but Arthur knew Yao could handle it. He glanced over at the group, he could tell this conversation would be taken up later but for now they would wait until they could tell Roderick.

"I'm going to take Matthew to his room to calm him down" Alfred whispered to Arthur who nodded, feeling thankful that Alfred was actually looking out for Matthew. He really needed to be included more and Alfred could be good for him to help bring him out of his shell. Soon Alfred and Matthew were out of the room and it was silent.

"Ve~ we need to cheer up after that! Smile! Smile!" Feliciano broke the silence, pulling Lovino's mouth to make the grumpy brother smile but it made him angrily try to push both his brother and Antonio off him who ganged up to force Lovino to laugh by tickling his sides.

"S-Stop it! Hahaha! Stop it now!" Lovino sputtered out between laughter but Antonio laughed evilly and continued while Feliciano giggled innocently. Arthur sighed at their idiocy but smiled at the fact that everyone was smiling slightly even Berwald who was stroking Hanatamago while she barked at the tickle attack.

"Hey don't you think that Matthew has made a new friend! Two if you count Hanatamago!" Tino exclaimed and Kiku nodded happily as he watched Taoki come in the room and proceeded to curl up in his lap, completely ignoring Hanatamago who was still barking and yipping at the scuffle. "Alfred really looks like him too! I wonder if their distant relatives or something" Tino bumbled, voicing Arthur's thoughts.

Feliciano stopped his tickling of his now winded brother as Antonio continued "Ve! We should do that!" he exclaimed, making everyone raise an eyebrow in question at him.

"Do what Feliciano?" Kiku asked while Feliciano bounced happily, looking proud at his own idea.

"We should do that test thingy to see if their related!" Feliciano told them but they just blinked and shook their heads, why on earth would they do something so stupid? They had no proof other than 'he sort of looks like him' to do a DNA matching test. Feliciano saw the looks on the other men's faces only Tino looked excited and intrigued by the idea, Lovino and Antonio were too busy to listen.

He pouted and whirled on the group and did something he knew would let him get his own way. His unique puppy eye technique! "P-Please…it will be fun. If their related then… they'll be happy…" Feliciano muttered in the saddest voice he could make, all the while opening his large brown-golden eyes wide and innocently, tears making them shine. His cheeks had a slight blush on them while his bottom lip quivered… any second now…

"F-Fine! Now stop making that face! I feel like I've kicked a puppy!" Arthur snapped, sighing as Feliciano smiled and latched onto Arthur in thanks. "Don't act like we said yes of our own free will after you just manipulated us" he muttered. Feliciano was soon standing in front of them again.

"Okay! Battle plans! We should first get the… Ve~ what do we need to make this work?" Ludwig sighed, standing up to beside Feliciano while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. How could anyone say no to this man when he made that face? Maybe it was just because he looks innocent all the time anyway never mind when pulling that face. Gilbert had once tried that face… Ludwig had had nightmares for weeks afterwards at the fact he didn't look innocent but rather like a rapist or a sadistic murderer. He shivered. It was burned in his mind forever.

"If we are really going to do this then we need for DNA from both of them. A piece of hair should be good enough, I think it will be easier if we split into two groups. One will get Matthew's hair while the other will get Alfred's" Ludwig lectured, Heracles had already fallen asleep. Feliciano was looking up at him in wonder at how well organised the other man was.

"Ve~! I can do that! So there is… nine of us! Wait… that's not even! Ve! Ludwig!" Feliciano pulled on Ludwig's arm for help to split them into groups equally. Tino looked over to Berwald who whispered to him before standing up, the Finnish man following with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Feli but we have to sort out all of Hana's stuff now…" Tino explained as he waved goodbye to the group, Antonio waved back happily from his place on the floor. His cheek was startlingly red and in the shape of a… foot? Lovino huffed and began stomping out of the room, purposely standing on his boyfriend and ignoring Feliciano who tried to coil around his waist to stop him.

"I'm leaving! After being tickled for almost 5 minutes I want a bath! This is stupid anyway!" he was soon out of the room and gone leaving only Arthur, Kiku, Heracles, Antonio, Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano re-counted and was elated to seen an even number now, forgetting the fact he'd let three people slip out of his grasp.

"Ve! I can split you up now! I want Ludwig in my team… hmmm… Kiku! You be in our team! Arthur, Antonio and Heracles are in team 2!" Feliciano announced, dragging both Ludwig and Kiku away from the other three who looked at each other at the odd group they were in but shrugged it off. Feliciano giggled happily "Ve~ we're like that Axis Powers group!" he exclaimed.

Ludwig sighed, he had to now spend the day with the Italian trying to get DNA of another man? Great. "We will get Alfred's hair, you three get Matthew's. We will meet back here once we're done" Ludwig announced as they all nodded. _This should be interesting _he thought.

_Yao and Ivan_

Yao bit his lip slightly as he stood outside the room he shared with Ivan, he didn't really know why he went after the man but he wanted to ensure he was alright even if he did creep him out. He sighed slightly before pushing the door open slowly, seeing Ivan sitting on the bed with his head in his hands obviously trying to calm down.

"Ivan?" Yao called gently as he stepped into the room and closed the door, Ivan looked over at him with wide eyes before they relaxed at seeing who it was and he resumed his former position. "Are you alright?" he asked, shuffling on his feet. He was glad Ivan hadn't become angry at seeing him… maybe they could clear the air between them?

"I'm fine" Ivan snapped tiredly, he was trying to suppress memories of his childhood and thinking about Yao and his unborn child made him uncomfortable. He lay down to rest, hearing Yao shuffle closer to the bed and very hesitantly get on. Ivan felt his heart beat a little faster in nervousness but pushed it away in favour of sleeping. Hopefully he'd have a dreamless nap.

_Ivan looked around quickly at his surroundings, he was in his and Yao's room but there was a large difference that was in the form of a small child's bed near their own with a small child nestled under the covers. Ivan stared memorized at the sleeping child who he noticed had flowing pale hair very much like his own but had Yao's nose and facial features._

_He noticed it was a little girl. Was this his child? What was her name? Was she even real? No this had to be a dream of some sort since Yao didn't even have a baby bump yet. He glanced over to the larger bed and was surprised to see Yao sleeping alone, why wasn't he in bed with the brown haired male?_

_"Mammy?" He snapped around to see the little girl now sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily which were bright violet. He felt love squeeze his heart at the thought of this child being his own but she didn't notice him standing right in front of her. She was staring forward at Yao who had stirred, sitting up and smiling kindly at her before walking to the smaller bed._

_She only looked 6 or 7 as Yao knelt in front of her, brushing hair from her face "Yes darling?" Ivan smiled at how adorable they looked together._

_"Could I sleep in bed with you? Just until Daddy gets back" she asked innocently but Ivan noticed Yao wince slightly and shake his head sadly, smiling a fake happy smile at her._

_"I'm sorry honey but Daddy will be home soon, he'll have nowhere to sleep if you're in bed too" Ivan frowned, he didn't care if his daughter took up room in his bed. If she needed to be with Yao he'd understand that and would sleep elsewhere. Maybe Yao didn't know this? Ivan jumped as he heard the door to the room slam open to reveal… himself?_

_He stared puzzled at himself standing in the doorway, a sinister expression on his face that he'd seen countless times on his own father's face. He shivered at the memory and watched in horror as he watched his dream self slam the door closed and stomp over to Yao and his daughter. "What have I told you Yao? You're supposed to be waiting for me in bed and this brat is supposed to be asleep" he sneered._

_Ivan narrowed his eyes in anger at his dream self who made Yao flinch in fear and his innocent daughter shook in fear and clung to Yao. His eyes widened when he saw his dream self pull his arm back, his fist clenched and the sneer never left his face._

_He rushed forward, trying to grab the arm in mid-air as it rushed towards his daughter but… his hands slipped through the other as though he was a ghost. He stared in shock, disgust and horror as he watched his dream self punch the little girl. He watched in_ _horror, frozen on the spot as he watched himself abuse his child and Yao._

_Why? Why would he do such a thing! He clenched his eyes shut, blocking the images while he tried to block the sound of his daughter begging for her father to stop. Why?! He looked up when he heard the noises stop, sobs filling the air as he stared with tears in his eyes at Yao cuddling his daughter to his chest in the corner, shielding her as best he could from more attacks._

_He found himself standing over them in the position his dream self had just been, he felt dull throbbing in his fists and looked down to see the blood on his knuckles. He shook in horror at his hands and froze when he felt a familiar hand pat his back appraisingly._

_"Well done my son. You really are like your old man" he heard his father's voice in his ear. No!_

Ivan sat upright as he woke up, looking around the room and was relieved to see it had just been a dream. He stared at his shaking hands, feeling anger and disgust fill him. Was he really like his father? Would he become that when he got older? He looked over to see Yao sleeping peacefully beside him. He shook his head to rid the images of the Yao from his dream. He couldn't stay here. He got of the bed and left the house, not bothering to change out of his sweaty clothes.

_Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku_

"Ve can you see him yet?" Feliciano asked Ludwig as he hid behind the wall and anything he could find as Ludwig and Kiku walked through the hall towards Matthew and Gilbert's room where they knew Alfred was since they'd checked Alfred's room already. Kiku had been embarrassed for Feliciano as said man had burst through the door doing a forward roll while looking around the room for Alfred, ready to attack and take some hair. Only to see no-one there.

As they reached Matthew's door Ludwig held Feliciano back from repeating his unexpected breaking and entering from earlier. Kiku knocked on the door gently and was answered by their target, Alfred F Jones who looked shocked for a second before smiling widely at them with scratch marks all over his face and arms. The group noticed Matthew wasn;'t in the room.

"Hello Jones-san, where is Williams-san?" Kiku asked, looking around the room. Alfred blinked at the name he was called before remembering what the Japanese custom was, after all he enjoyed watching anime.

"Don't call me that! I sound old! I give you permission to call me Hero-sama or Alfred-san! You should call everyone else by their first name too, to stop confusion!" Alfred told him. Kiku blinked slightly before blushing and nodding hesitantly. It would help stop confusion but he wasn't calling Alfred Hero-sama… that would just be strange.

"O-Okay Alfred-San. Where is Matthew? I thought you took him up here to calm down?" Kiku asked and Alfred nodded, looking confused as he thought back to what had happened mere minutes ago.

"Well I was being totally heroic and I was getting him to relax and joke around a bit when Heracles came in with a cat that just attacked me for no reason! After I beat the little villain of me Matthew was gone and I was just about to go looking around the house when you three came!" Alfred explained, pouting as he fingered the bleeding scratches on his face.

Feliciano began giggling while Ludwig and Kiku felt like face palming. Couldn't Heracles have not dumped a violent cat on the poor American? "Ve~ do you want to help me make some pasta, Hero-sama!" Feliciano asked happily, latching onto Alfred who looked positively glowing at being called a Hero by someone other than himself.

"Of course! I am the hero after all! Let's go!" he rushed off with Feliciano hanging on his back like an baby money, laughing all the way. Ludwig did face palm this time but Kiku just chuckled fondly at his friend who was infatuated with pasta.

"That idiot, this was all his idea and now he's forgotten all about it to make pasta?!" Ludwig groaned out as he and Kiku followed the sound of laughter from the two men to the kitchen. They immediately sat down to watch and wait as Feliciano and Alfred argued on the best way to make the pasta.

_Matthew, Antonio, Heracles and Arthur_

Arthur sat with his eyebrow twitching as he sat in Antonio's room beside the just as much ticked off Matthew. He couldn't believe Heracles just walked into Matthew's room and dropped a cat on Alfred's face which had proceeded to try and scratch the self-proclaimed hero's eyes out. It had been amusing at how the American had shrieked like a little girl but equally shocking when Antonio and Heracles grabbed Matthew and fled the scene.

Now both Matthew and Arthur sat side by side as Heracles slept at the bottom of the bed, claiming he'd down his bit and it was up to them now. Antonio was standing in front of them with a somewhat evil smile on his face. "Matthew~ when I first saw you thought you'd make a gorgeous… girl!" he announced after their 5 minutes glaring match.

Matthew's eyes almost bugged from his head as Antonio held out a blue dress and hair brush with an eerily happy look on his face. Arthur was equally shocked and felt worried for his friend and the fact Antonio had seemed to gone rogue from the mission and was going what he wanted. "You wanker! Why are you dressing him up like a girl for?!" Arthur snapped.

He really wished he hadn't spoken when Antonio turned his freaky smiling face towards him "Don't worry Artie~ I didn't forget about you" he stepped towards the pregnant men who glanced at each other and held each other in horror. "Hold still!" Antonio pounced then, making the two pregnant men try to run away in fear.

"NO!" they shouted in unison as Antonio laughed in pure amusement.

_Alfred, Feliciano, Kiku and Ludwig_

"Ve! It's finally finished!" Feliciano announced over the plates of pasta on the counter. Alfred whooped happily, he couldn't wait to dig in! He left the Italian to go set the table as Feliciano grabbed the four plates filled to the brim of pasta, he carried two on his palms and the other two were balanced on his forearms as he wobbled towards the table where Kiku, Ludwig and Alfred where sitting waiting with Alfred practically drooling for the food.

"Hurry up Feli!" Alfred called, his knife and fork already in his hands but this turned out to be a bad idea when Feliciano tried to speed up but tripped over his own foot in his hurry to reach Alfred. Ludwig snapped out of his bored thinking as he saw Feliciano trip on his own foot with four plates of pasta in his possession.

He pushed out of his chair quickly, making it fall backwards and caught the man before he hit his face on the floor. Kiku didn't worry about Feliciano as he had seen Ludwig make his quick catch and quickly moved out of the way of the four flying plates of pasta but unluckily for Alfred one hit him on the head pasta down, the plate slipping onto the table as the pasta slid down his face.

"Ahhhh!" Alfred shrieked, scooping the luckily not too hot pasta off his head and onto the table on the plate. Kiku quickly began helping him and the idea popped in his head as he searched for a clean strand of hair he pushed the pasta of the man. He swiftly pulled three strands out while Alfred was sputtering about how disgusting it felt, he wrapped the strands in a napkin and put it in his pocket. At least they'd succeeded in their mission.

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano who was safe in his arms from the cold hard floor and felt worry when he saw the man's shoulders shaking in surprised sobs, had he hurt himself? He looked over where he could see for visible injuries but found none. "What's wrong Feliciano?" he asked worriedly and watched as the younger man pointed toward the pasta on Alfred's head.

Feliciano looked up at the pasta with tears in his eyes as he cried out "Pasta! No! Pasta!" Ludwig dropped the brunette to the floor and face palmed. He was crying over pasta? Here he'd been worried he'd been hurt but nope it was just Feliciano being himself. As Feliciano cried to himself over the fallen pasta Ludwig looked up at Kiku who patted his pocket and pointed at the pasta covered head of Alfred. Ludwig smiled and nodded.

"Get away you wanker!" they all stopped what they were doing and watched in awe as Arthur ran through the room in a… green dress? It reached his calf's and he'd forced into what looked like a stuffed bra as his chest looked 'womanly'. Luckily he didn't have makeup on his face but the four pasta covered men watched as Antonio ran after him, cackling with make-up in his hands.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" Arthur ran so the kitchen counter was between him and the makeup wielding Spanish man. Antonio whined as he tried to get around but Arthur made sure it stayed between them. "I'm not putting bloody make up on! It's bad enough you forced me into this!" Arthur shouted.

"Aww~ but Artie you look so cute! Now let me finish up on you like I did with Matthew!" said man ran into the room shortly after. Ludwig and Kiku chocked in shock at the fact Matthew looked like a real woman, the blue dress was similar to Arthur's but his hair was brushed so it was flowing without any tangles and had light make upon his face. He looked angry when he spotted his tormentor chasing his friend while Alfred stared at Arthur, blushing at how cute he looked dressed like that. He was suddenly glad he'd been hit with pasta now, it hid his blush.

"You'll never get me!" Arthur screamed as Antonio climbed over the counter but was stopped from chasing the again running Brit when Matthew grabbed his ankle in a surprisingly strong grip. Arthur ran towards the front door, he was sick of running around the house, having already been chased all upstairs and downstairs.

He threw open the front door and froze when he saw all of his siblings standing on the other side. All of them looked in shock, Allistor had his fist lifted up in what looked like he was about to knock. What were they doing there?! He was also in shock but felt embarrassed as their faces changed as they took in his appearance.

Allistor burst out laughing, pointing at Arthur and just laughing which made Arthur annoyed. It wasn't that funny but Allistor had always laughed at the easiest things. Carlin stood with a dreamy expression on her face "Does this mean you'll be my little sister?" she asked which made Allistor laugh harder. Patrick was giggling but also look a bit put off at seeing him in woman's clothing whereas Dylan was blushing in embarrassment "How long have you been dressing up?" he asked.

Arthur wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. This was humiliating. "I was forced to wear this! Stop laughing at me you bloody bastard!" he snapped but Allistor didn't listen to him as Arthur tried to explain his ordeal with Antonio but it didn't seem to work. He was going to kill the Spanish man when he saw him next.

"Arthur? Who is it?" Matthew appeared beside him, smiling kindly when he saw Arthur's siblings which just caused them to go further into shock at how womanly he looked. Allistor just began laughing again as they were let into the house, Arthur sighed… would he ever shut up? What was he kidding, Allistor who laugh about this until he went to his grave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and tell me what you think! Mongol won't be appearing for a while but don't forget about him! I was hating myself when I wrote Ivan's dream, that was mean of me to do to him! Anyway please review! We'll see Gilbert next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! I hope you like this chapter and please review if you want more and to tell me what you think! Warning, this chapter has images of self harm so anyone who gets** **triggered by this I donno if you want to skip it or not, its not Mattie actually self harming but whatever XD**

* * *

"Will you please shut up?" Arthur snapped at Allistor who was still laughing from his place on the couch opposite Arthur while said man drank his tea to try and calm himself from murdering his annoying Scottish brother. Matthew sat beside him giggling slightly at his friend's face as he sipped his own tea, his dress was light blue unlike Arthur's light green but Matthew also had a matched long sleeved cardigan on.

Arthur paused as he glanced at his friends covered arms, all of Matthew's friends knew about Matthew's old coping habit and how his arms were now covered in white scars but did this mean Antonio had seen when he'd forced the other in the strappy dress? He must have if he'd allowed the quiet male to wear the cardigan. Arthur decided that he'd ask Matthew about it when they were alone, Matthew had always been self-conscious about his arms.

Alfred sat beside the Brit with his still pasta covered hair dangerously close to Arthur's tea, Arthur eyed the strand of pasta that swayed above his cup, clinging to Alfred's hair desperately. If Alfred dared to dirty his tea with pasta the last thing he would see is Arthur's foot. "Go and clean your hair you buffoon! If that pasta comes anywhere near my cup I will personally murder you!" Arthur snapped angrily.

Alfred pouted and whined "But I don't wanna leave! What if Francis comes over and tries to molest you?!" Alfred pointed out, inwardly grinning at how adorable Arthur looked. Arthur sputtered with a blush over his cheeks at thinking of that pervert seeing him in this dress. He shuddered at the thought.

"You bloody git! Pregnant or not I can handle myself against that pervert!" Arthur snapped but this comment just made his siblings grin and face Alfred, Patrick raised his eyebrow to the American.

"He can handle himself, I remember his punk days as a teenager… Allistor had teased him on his girlish appearance to mush that he just snapped and I swear Arthur looked like a bloodthirsty pirate. It was quite scary to be honest" Patrick told Alfred who looked at him in disbelief at the thought of the adorable Brit being anything other than… well adorable. Arthur grinned evilly in memory while Allistor shuddered slightly.

Lovino emerged from upstairs at that moment with Antonio in tow, Lovino had a very angry scowl on his face as he dragged the begging Spanish man down the stairs. "You tomato bastard! You put Arthur and Matthew in dresses?! So your not only a bastard but a pervert too!" the Italian ranted. He'd been startled from his bath when Arthur had come running in while being chased by Antonio. Lovino had been shocked! But he hadn't screamed. He was too brave to do such a thing. He'd just made a manly noise to signify his shock. Nothing else.

"Why do you even have dresses tomato pervert?!" Lovino demanded of the man who was now the centre of attention from the room. Arthur and Matthew looked angry, Alfred sat blushing as he stared at Arthur while he was oblivious and Kiku and Arthur's siblings just stared curiously. Yao was still asleep upstairs and Heracles was sleeping near Kiku's feet cuddling Naoki. Ludwig was currently sitting with an annoyed expression on his face with an arm full of sobbing Feliciano who was still upset over the loss of his pasta.

Antonio looked around, knowing he was stuck and would have to admit the reason he had dresses… "You see Lovi~ I saw how cute you looked when we first met so I bought some cute dresses to see if you would wear them!" he chirped happily, he wasn't sure how Lovino would react but by the darkening look on his boyfriends face… he was less than happy.

"You wanted to put me in a dress?" Lovino asked slowly, his face turning bright red to match his tomato pendent he'd made sure to put back on. "Tomato pervert!" he screamed as he ran back up the stairs in embarrassment. Antonio quickly followed after him, shouting after his boyfriend in his usual whiny voice. The others left in the room blinked in astonishment… Antonio really did seem like a closet pervert. Poor Lovino.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Now we know the reason Antonio did this… lets find out the reason you four are here. So why are you here my dear siblings?" Arthur asked snarkily.

Dylan pointed to Carlin's bag that sat near her feet "You left Uni so we thought it would be good to bring her for you seeing as you love her" Dylan told him with mirth dancing in his eyes when Arthur froze and went bright red, slamming his tea down and snatching Carlin's bag from her before she could open it.

"T-Thank you! I'll take it upstairs now!" Arthur stuttered nervously and went to stand up but Alfred stopped him, pointing at the bag with curiosity painted on his face while Matthew giggled on Arthur's other side. Kiku and Feliciano shared a look and giggled too as Feliciano had calmed down enough to listen to the conversation.

"What's 'Uni'? Let me see!" Alfred insisted, grabbing the bag and tried to get a look inside but Arthur squeaked and tried to pull it away from the strong American.

"D-Don't look you bloody yank!" he snapped but it was too late as Alfred had the bag open and stared with wide eyes at what lay in the bag before pulling it out to reveal to the rest of the room. In his hands was a large pink stuffed Unicorn that had large beaded eyes, long light pink mane and matching horn on its head. Alfred really tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Arthur was so cute!

Arthur thought his face was on fire by now but still snatched Uni from Alfred when he went to hug the unicorn and almost smeared it in pasta. "Don't touch Uni!" Arthur snapped cursing his siblings, who were sitting laughing their asses off, for bringing his beloved childhood toy. How could he have forgotten Uni?

He sighed and decided he'd already made himself look idiotic enough so he allowed himself to cuddle Uni to his chest lovingly. Alfred chocked on how cute Arthur looked while he hugged the unicorn with a large blush on his face and in a woman's dress. "Aww ya look so c'te Artie lad… or should I say lass?" Allistor laughed evilly. Carlin and his other sibling began laughing wholeheartedly as well.

Arthur scowled at them "You very well know I am a boy Allistor! Now stop your idiotic laughing!" knowing he didn't look terribly intimating with a large unicorn in his arms and his siblings continued laughing so Arthur huffed and grabbed Matthew's wrist. "Come on Matthew lets leave these idiots to keep laughing" he pulled Matthew after him as they retreated upstairs.

Alfred pouted and went to follow Arthur, still recovering from laughing but he was halted by a large and strong hand that was latched on his upper arm. He looked at the owner who was Allistor, all traces of laughter gone from his face with Patrick, Carlin and Dylan standing just behind him with similar expressions on their faces. "We're just goin' lad. Alfred right? T'll Artie we gotta go but let me tell you something' first" Allistor pulled him closer and glared at him. "Ya hurt ma b'by brother in anyway… and I'll make s're ya ne'er see the light a day again" Allistor threatened before storming off.

Alfred blinked in surprise but noticed the other siblings nod in agreement with their brother before following the redhead. Alfred looked to Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano in surprise and in hope for an answer. "Don't take it personally Alfred-san, they threaten all of Arthur's friends. It took us months to calm Feliciano and Lovino down so they would stop crying in their presence" Kiku explained, remembering back to his first meeting with the Kirkland family. Arthur didn't know just how much his siblings loved him and protected him, surprisingly Alistair was the most protective.

Alfred looked slightly relieved "Good! I thought I'd done something wrong but that's impossible! I'm the hero after all!" he gushed happily. Kiku just shook his head slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"Alfred-san… I think you should take a shower now" Kiku pointed at the still pasta covered hair of the American as said man began laughing what his friends called his 'hero' laugh.

"Alright Kiku dude! The hero will return!" Alfred then sped off to the showers, shouting something about having to be clean for when his 'heroine' kisses him after he saved 'her' from the big bad French frog. Kiku sighed in relief and glanced at Ludwig and Feliciano who sat together, the Italian cuddling into the blondes side while muttering over his lost pasta. Ludwig's cheeks had a blush covering them as he put an arm around the cute Italian.

"How can I sleep when he makes such a racket" Kiku heard a sleepy voice mutter and glanced down to Heracles who sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking up at Kiku for a few seconds then at the free space of the sofa. He got up and lay down, quickly pulling the Japanese man down with him. Kiku blushed madly, startled to be grabbed and forced to lay beside another man. It was indecent! He hardly knew Heracles! Heracles surprised him further by pulling him to the Greek's chest and nuzzled Kiku's hair, he wasn't one for showing affection but he could tell Kiku was still shaken up by the days events so he cradled him protectively. "Go to sleep. I promise you're safe with me" Heracles mumbled quietly before falling contently asleep.

Kiku blushed even further and tried to pull away be Heracles wouldn't budge. Great. Although Kiku had to admit he felt safe in the protective arms and he was still shaken up… he sighed and surrendered, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep.

_Matthew and Arthur_

Arthur placed Uni on his and Alfred's bed before whirling on Matthew who blinked in shock at the Brit's actions "What's wrong Arthur?" Matthew asked quietly as Arthur stared at him with a serious expression on his face. Arthur then pointed at Matthew's cardigan which made Matthew freeze in understanding before looking away in shame. "O-Oh this…" he murmured.

"Did Antonio see?" Arthur asked gently, a look of rare softness and understanding on his face as he sat Matthew on the bed so they could chat in comfort. Matthew bit his lip and nodded slightly, avoiding Arthur's eyes like the plague as he remembered Antonio's finding out on his secret.

_Flashback_

_"Are you ready Mattie~? Can I come in now? Don't make me come in there and make you get changed~" Antonio playfully threatened as he waited for Matthew to finish, Arthur was currently locked in his and Lovino's room while Antonio and Matthew were in the spare bathroom that lovino wasn't using. Antonio knocked again on the door and Matthew opened it slightly, hiding behind the door and biting his lip._

_"A-Antonio? C-Can I wear something d-different? T-This is too… s-showy" Matthew begged which made Antonio frown and barge his way in the room and close the door behind him._

_"Don't be silly Mattie! Its not that showy~" Antonio cooed as he turned to look at the man who stood pale white and fearful, his arms folded behind his back which made Antonio frown further. Why was he so scared? "Mattie… what's wrong?" he asked and Matthew looked panicky and almost like he was going to cry. _

_"N-Nothing I-I just d-don't want to b-be seen in a d-dress" Matthew trailed off but his voice broke in panic and he shifted, hiding his arms further. No! He couldn't let Antonio see the scars on his arms or the fresh cuts he'd inflicted upon himself. If Arthur and the others found out he'd lied to them about stopping… they'd leave him. They were all he had. _

_Antonio noticed with growing worry at how upset Matthew was and how his hid his arms behind his back "Matthew? Its okay Matthew, tell me what's wrong" Antonio whispered soothingly as he approached the other carefully. Matthew shook his head and hid behind his bangs._

_"N-No… y-you'll hate me" Matthew whispered and Antonio froze as he thought back to Feliciano and how Ludwig had mistreated him… could Gilbert be doing the same? Antonio felt cold at the thought of his childhood friend being abusive but Gilbert would never do that, would he?_

_Antonio stepped forward quickly and grabbed the Canadian mans shoulders making Matthew look up startled and tense when he spotted the look on the Spanish mans face, pure horror and worry. "Matthew! Did Gilbert hurt you?!" he demanded, his heart beating and feeling nauseous at the thought. _

_Matthew blinked owlishly at him, hesitating "N-No! G-Gilbert has never h-hurt me!" Matthew defended the self proclaimed Prussian man, his heart fluttering as he defended the man who had expressed his hate for him already. Antonio visually sagged in relief at hearing this, not seeing any visible bruises it made him wonder what was wrong._

_"Then what's wrong Matthew? I would never hurt you or judge you! Never mind hate, I don't hate anyone for just anything!" Antonio told that man gently, observing the nervous shuffling and Matthew biting his lip in anxiousness while tightening his arms behind him. Antonio narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Why are you hiding your arms?" Antonio's voice was still soothing but had an edge of authority in it. He'd be damned if he let any of Lovino's friends and his new friends be hurt. _

_Matthew backed away and shook his head violently "I-I'm not h-hiding my a-arms! I-I'm fine!" Matthew tried to lie while tightening his arms more behind his back, his heart pumping violently at the thought of being discovered. This was almost as bad as when Arthur and Feliciano had walked in on him self-harming. _

_Antonio knew then something was up with the others arms and quickly grabbed Matthew's arms and did what he knew he probably shouldn't and forced Matthew's arms to the others front. He froze at the sight of white scars littering the inside of the pale forearms and even more worrying was the many fresh cuts crossing over the scars. He was speechless at discovering this and Matthew bit his lip, desperately trying to stop himself from crying but tears still rolled down his cheeks._

_Antonio looked at Matthew's face and his face softened at the upset expression on his face, he hugged Matthew to his chest, letting the other bury his face in his face and cry lightly while Antonio stroked his hair. How long had Matthew been doing this? Why? It might not be his business but… did Lovino know? "Matthew, its okay I'm not judging you but… do the others know?" Antonio asked. Matthew hesitated and nodded into his chest._

_"T-They don't k-know I've…started d-doing it again" Matthew confessed, feeling guilty for lying to his friends "P-Please d-don't tell them…" Matthew begged, hugging the Spanish man enough to push the air from his lungs. Antonio weighed his options, lie to Lovino and the others to protect Matthew and get his trust or tell the others and maybe make Matthew go into his shell? He hesitated but nodded._

_"I promise not to tell them you have started doing… this again but Matthew?" Matthew looked up from the now wet shirt to Antonio's serious eyes "If you think of hurting yourself come to me immediately and I will help, no matter the time" Antonio ordered and Matthew nodded… he could do that._

_End flashback_

"He saw my scars but he promised not to say anything… he then got this cardigan for me" Matthew told the Brit who nodded and smiled comfortingly to his friend. They may not include him much but he was an important friend to them all being mature and kind to them so many times no matter what they did.

"Good! If he did then I'd make him wish he were never born!" Arthur hissed but smiled at his friend who chuckled happily. He was so glad to have such good friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy at college and I know this chapter is a bit short and random but it's the best I can do atm! Please tell me what couples you'd like to see more of next chappie! One quick note is that the male pregnancies are going to be developing much faster than the usual female pregnancy since well… its an experimental drug so they develop quicker :)**


End file.
